Partnership Like No Other
by KidAtHeart1980
Summary: This continues where Zootopia left off. Officers Hopps and Wilde have a case to crack. A family of Cheetahs is missing. An enemy along with Bellwether returns will they get to them in time. Will they be more than partners read and you'll see. Love NickXJudy and the movie enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Partnership Like no Other

(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Zootopia they are the property of Disney)

Ch. 1

"Turn of Events"

Days after they cracked the case of the missing mammals our two heroes finally had a day off. Judy was up in the living room watching a movie while her partner Nick was asleep in the bed they shared. When she heard a knock on the door. She paused the movie and answered.

"Mom; dad what are you guys doing here? I told you to call before you just drop in on me didn't I? What brings you here anyway?"

Bonnie looked up.

"Judy dear we are so terrified knowing that you are a real cop now. Besides; you haven't called in days we came by to make sure you were okay?"

Judy saw the fox Taser and yelled.

"Dad put that away now. Right now is not the time for you to just show up here. Will you two please stop worrying about me I am fine. I have a partner now to keep me safe. Please stop making me yell; he's asleep right now and can be very grumpy when he is woken up."

Her little sister saw the bedroom door closed and looked.

"Your boyfriend is asleep in your bed Judy; shame on you."

Judy face palmed.

"No he sleeps on the couch when I am asleep and when I get up then he goes in my room and goes to sleep so he isn't disturbed. Hey aren't you too young to be asking me that question missy?"

Bonnie sat on the couch and looked around.

"Judy dear do you have any Carrot Tea; if so can you make me a cup please? Since your overprotective dad here rushed me out without letting me drink a cup, right Stu."

Judy entered the kitchen and made her mom a cup of tea and handed it to her. She heard the bedroom door open and took the Taser away from her father hiding it behind her back as Nick exited the room and entered the kitchen fixing his shirt. He shook his head.

"You didn't call again did you Carrots; I told you so. Did you listen no of course not; I don't know anything Tsk Tsk still."

She looked at him.

"Don't you say it Nick. Nick I mean it don't you dare!"

He shrugged as he made espresso.

"What; I erased it like I said I would. Though it was cute to hear you say it. It also feels good being off today doesn't it Carrots?"

Judy watched her father as she answered.

"Yes it does feel good being off today; give me that right now dad! There is no need to use it go sit down and be nice."

Nick saw the Fox Taser and stayed put in the kitchen.

"You know what I am good right in here with my espresso."

Judy shook her head as she took it away from her father again.

"You are not getting it back until you stop; he isn't going to hurt anyone. Nick come in the living room he doesn't have it anymore I took it from him."

Nick exited the kitchen when Stu held up the fox repellant.

"Judy he's trying to spray me with that. Will you do something please! I am not moving until he puts it down."

Judy took it from her father and glared at him.

"Dad sit down now and behave yourself. Nick is my partner and no threat to me now stop!"

Nick sighed with relief and sat next to Judy on the couch as Bonnie stared at him sipping his espresso.

"A fox that drinks expresso; that is something you don't see very often."

He smiled.

"This is Zootopia; Mrs. Hopps anything is possible right Carrots?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Yes indeed Nick; we probably should be going. Stu stop trying to get the Taser from Judy she's not a little girl anymore. We have a lot to do on the farm anyway. Oh here Nick more blueberries for you since you like them so much. Oh my goodness come on kids stop pulling on Nick's tail; Judy don't forget to call and let us know you are okay. Hope you come visit with Nick sometime; by Bun bun talk to you soon love you."

Judy hugged her family as she walked them out.

"Mom when we do come make sure you hide the Taser from dad! He is going to scare my partner away I swear bye have a safe trip. I'll call and let you know when we are coming bye love you."

She closed the door and slumped on the couch holding her shoulder that was in major pain. Nick seen it and put his cup down then he gave her a massage and smiled.

"Nice family you got there Carrots. Somebody is real tight; stay still while I give you a nice massage."

She closed her eyes as he gave her a massage.

"So sorry about my dad Nick; he is very overprotective when it comes to me and my siblings. That is just the way he is."

He shrugged.

"Don't apologize he's just being a dad."

Judy's cell rang and she answered as Nick continued to give her a massage.

'Officer Hopps``` here sir; oh okay we'll be right there.'

Nick sighed as he shook his head.

"So much for our day off. Let's get ready can just imagine what the case is this time."

She smiled.

"We are cops and are always on duty that's what we do."

Judy went to their room and got ready, putting her uniform and hat on. Then Nick entered the room and also got ready."

Nick smiled.

"Nice lie Carrots; I sleep on the couch and you sleep alone. Then I sleep in your bed you're a really bad liar. Let's get some pawsicles on the way to the station Carrots. I am driving this time. Don't argue with me you know you will lose."

She handed him the keys.

"I did hustle you a few times you know when my job was on the line you sly fox."

He chuckled as he put his shades on and drove toward the pawsicle stand. He rolled down the window as Finnick approached the car.

"I see you finally won a battle against your partner here. On your way to crack another case. Wait ain't it your day off Nick?"

Judy looked.

"Officers are always on duty. Can we have two pawsicles Finnick please?"

Finnick handed her two pawsicles and slightly smiled.

"Here you go Judy; good luck on your case. See you around Nick. Can't believe you're a cop who would've thought."

Nick drove off and put hi shades down. Then they pulled up to the station. Clawhouser looked.

"Here's your case file Officers Hopps and Wilde. Can't believe you're working on your day off. Here's the plate number it might be some extra help for you both. "

Nick heard the Gazelle app and shook his head.

"Still using that app I see. See you later Claw Houser. Looks like we have a plate to run Carrots. Exactly what is the case?"

Judy opened the file.

"In Sahara Square a family of Cheetahs went missing without a trace. They were last seen at Jumbo Jr's ice cream shop. Looks like he's the only witness; come on Wilde let's go for some ice cream?"

Nick sighed.

"Oh yay not; at least Finnick doesn't have to hustle anymore to get a Jumbo pop, but he still hates me."

Judy sighed.

"Nick you're an officer he can't say anything. Let's go he's our only lead right now. Will you stop complaining already?"

As they got in the car.

"I am not complaining Carrots just making a point. You know you still love me."

She sighed.

"Yes; yes I do still love you sly fox so to the shop we go."

He drove toward Jumbo's shop and followed Judy inside looking around.

"Oh looks like they glove their trunks now. That is interesting to know."

He was on his break when Judy approached him.

"Excuse me Mr. Jumbo it's Officer Judy Hopps here to ask you some questions about a case. Sly fox get over here now will you?"

Nick walked over by Judy and asked.

"Alright pal before you say anything; this is a real officer's uniform and badge so no this is not a hustle. My partner Officer Hopps and I need some answers. A family of Cheetahs were last seen in your shop before they disappeared; so answer the questions understood? Take it away Carrots."

She took out her notebook and asked.

"Did you see anything suspicious after they left your shop?"

He looked up and saw the plate number sticking out of the file that Nick had in his hand.

"I saw them being pulled in a blue car screaming! Is that the plate number they gave you fox? The last two digits are wrong. Here are the two last numbers I happened to snap a picture as they drove off with the family."

Nick wrote down the entire plate number and nodded.

"Thank you Jumbo; this will be a lot more helpful in solving this case. Let's go Carrots we have a plate to run; make sur you have Mr. Big on speed dial in case we don't get answers. Can't believe you're a Godmother to a Baby Shrew. Something tells me there is more to this case than we though and we need to gun it! I have a feeling that family's time is running out!"

Judy got in the passenger seat as Nick hit the gas hard; pulling up to the DMV. They entered and approached Flash. Nick looked.

"Don't you dare; you were caught speeding. Can you run this plate for us now!"

Flash looked up slowly.

"But…Nick…. I was…on…my way to…the concert."

Nick shook his head.

"Flash, Flash hundred yard dash I don't hustle anymore run the plate now or I will cuff you for being late on your ticket payment understood!"

Flash ran the plate and handed it to them.

"Here you go. Have…. a…nice…day…"

Nick and Judy were long gone. Once again they ended up at the same place. Manchas approached them.

"It's not one of Mr. Big's cars; but I'll take you to the car in question. Thank you again for saving me. Sorry about the scar Nick or shall I say Officer Wilde. Who would've known?"

He lifted up his eyebrow.

"It's fine; which car is it again?"

Manchas walked them over to the car.

"Did I mention it was stolen and then ended back up here."

Nick's ears went up.

"Excuse me while I make a call."

Judy took it from him.

"No don't you dare; give me the phone Slick Nick now!"

She took it from him as they opened the car and went inside to look for clues. Nick stooped down and picked up a wallet.

"Oh great it was Doug; just what we needed. Now what is his plan? Isn't Smellwether still behind bars Carrots?"

Judy looked and asked.

"How do you know it's Doug?"

Nick picked up the wallet and showed it to her.

"Does this answer your question? Okay let's go find out. Thanks Manchas we appreciate your help."

He pulled Judy's arm.

"Let's go Carrots; we have more questions to get answers for."

They put the siren on and went back to Doug's hideout. They snuck in and Nick was spotted. Doug aimed the gun at Nick laughing.

"This isn't blueberries this time fox so you will tear the little bunny to pieces wherever she is hiding."

Nick laughed as he held up the night howler gun with plastic gloves on.

"Oh really then what are they? You have no more access to Night howlers anymore dumb Ram I do. Now answer or we'll make you answer."

Doug backed up.

"Exactly how you dumb fox?"

He smiled slyly.

"Easy like this; Carrots do your stuff."

Judy was behind him and put the cuffs on him.

"It's called a hustle sweetheart. You're under arrest Doug; now where's the family dumb ram? You forget I am a bunny now answer or we'll do this the hard way."

Doug struggled.

"Don't care you will never find out dumb bunny!"

Judy looked.

"Sorry to hear that. Then we are going for a nice drive."

Judy led him to the police car and Nick pushed him in the backseat. Nick's cell went off.

"Not now please. Here goes nothing. Officer Wilde here."

Chief Bogo was on the other end and screamed into the phone.

"Officer Wilde, why did you take that night howler gun! What if you accidentally shot yourself with it!"

Nick held the phone away from his ear.

"Sir, are you done! We got the one behind the kidnapping and got to hustle!"

Chief Bogo was breathing in the phone.

"Don't you dare hang up! WILDE!"

Nick clicked the call and drove toward Mr. Big's place. Judy shook her head.

"Such a sly fox; can't believe you did that."

They pulled up and the guards let them in the gate. Nick pulled Doug out of the backseat.

"Let's go Doug; you won't answer us but you will talk. Especially since you stole one of his cars."

They bought him to Mr. Big and he looked.

"You stole one of my cars Ram; tell me why or else?"

Doug laughed.

"A shrew doesn't scare me I'm not talking Tiny. "

He folded his hands.

"Very well then Ice This Ram!"

Doug looked around.

"What?"

They opened the floor and Doug yelled.

"No, okay I'll talk! I took the car to kidnap the family since they found out my plan to break out Bellwether!"

Nick lifted his eyebrows and held the carrot pen replaying Doug's confession. Judy looked with her arms crossed.

"Where are they?!"

Nick finished his espresso. Doug spoke again as the polar bears held him by his collar above the ice water.

"In Sahara Square in a tunnel above a rattle snake pit! You won't get there on time coppers!"

Judy called Clawhouser.

"Send back up to Sahara Square, we got the kidnapper. We're on our way there now to save them. He has them tied in rope with a candle slowly burning the rope to cause them to be snake food. Officer Hopps out. Let's go Wilde!"

When they arrived at Sahara Square Chief Bogo put Doug in his police car!


	2. Chapter 2

Partnership Like no Other

Ch. 2

"Cracked Case: Aftermath Hopps Family Farm"

Chief Bogo opened the backdoor and glared at Doug.

"Where do you have the family Ram? Which tunnel are they in? Answer me now!"

Doug said nothing and Nick approached him and glared.

"Are you gonna answer or not!"

Doug laughed.

"You don't scare me, Officer Wilde. You've gone soft for a little bunny rabbit!"

Nick slanted his eyes in anger and showed his claws placing them right by his neck.

"Tell us where they are now Doug or you will regret playing with me!"

Doug gulped as he felt Nick's claws digging into his neck.

"They are a block away from here; let me go please unless you're about to go Savage! I swear I put them there myself."

Nick pulled his claws back in and gave him back to Bogo. Then he got on the radio.

'Carrots; Wilde here they are a block away. Where are you without your partner? Hopps, will you answer?'

He looked around.

'Now where did she go?'

He saw her climbing a rope and ran after her climbing up behind her.

"You know Carrots; you are supposed to wait for your partner and the backup! I know where he has them."

She looked at him.

"Well he lied; there is no tunnel and definitely no pit of snakes! If I was a Ram and trying to get rid of a family of cheetahs where would I have them?"

Nick got on his radio.

'Chief Bogo; Wilde here there is no tunnel. We have no idea where the family is or if they are still alive.'

Judy saw a tunnel and heard cheetah cubs crying. She signaled Nick and they moved carefully forward. There were two guards that weren't Rams guarding the family and one was holding a bag where they heard hissing. Judy got on the radio.

'Chief Bogo; Officer Hopps here come a block away to the first tunnel. There are two guards holding the family hostage and one has a bag full of rattlesnakes. It is a matter of time before they are released hurry up we have a 391 and need all available units to surround the tunnel. The perpetrators may be armed.'

Chief Bogo got on the radio.

'All available units please get to Sahara Square…and surround the maintenance tunnel and be ready to move in to assist Officers Hopps and Wilde. '

Nick went to his holster and grabbed for his gun, and Judy followed behind him going for hers. They heard sirens and Judy snuck in unnoticed on all fours ending up behind the one holding the bag. The other one guarding the family aimed the gun at Judy and Nick saw it. Grizzoli came in and came up behind Nick. Nick snuck away and ended up behind the one that had the gun aimed at Judy and switched the gun. Nick held up his gun and spoke in his serious tone.

"Drop your weapon now! You're under arrest , you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. "

Nick cuffed him and Judy cuffed the one that was watching the cheetah family. They put the two perpetrators in the back of their cruiser. Chief Bogo approached them both and smiled slightly.

"Another case cracked; well done. Wilde after you put the perpetrators in their cells you report back to the station understood!"

The father Cheetah approached both officers and hugged them.

"Thank you so much for saving my precious family."

Judy smiled.

"You're welcome that's what we at the ZPD do."

Nick opened the passenger door to the cruiser and let Judy in.

"Does this mean we have a week off Carrots, where to?"

He drove off toward the station and put his shades down. He entered the station and heard a scream.

"Wilde in my office now!"

He went to the office and looked at Chief Bogo after he returned the night howler gun back in evidence.

"I put the evidence back; what was I supposed to do? As soon as I found out it was Doug; I thought he got his paws on more night howlers and would've darted me like he darted those other 27 mammals. When we got to his hideout he was going to shoot me like Former Mayor Bellwether; I only did it to protect me and my partner. I didn't contaminate it either I wore plastic gloves."

Chief Bogo heard the Gazelle app again and exited his office approaching Claw Houser.

"Will you lower that app already? I am trying to reprimand Wilde and can't hear myself think."

Claw Houser looked up.

"But Chief you have it too; and why are you reprimanding Wilde anyway?"

Nick exited the office and chuckled.

"So the Chief does have a soft side after all interesting."

Chief Bogo pointed at him.

"Shut your mouth, Wilde! Don't do it again; see you and Hopps back in a week. Goodnight Wilde. I'll be in my office doing paperwork."

Nick shook his head.

"Sure you are Chief Buffalo Butt; probably going to play with your Gazelle App. Goodnight."

Chief Bogo looked up.

"What did you say, Wilde!"

He shrugged and looked up.

"Nothing; I said goodnight Chief Bogo. See you in a week."

He made his way out to the patrol car and grabbed the two perpetrators from their last case. Then he took them inside and put them in a cell next to Bellwether.

"Guess Doug's plan to break you out was a fail Smellwether."

She glared at him.

"You win this time you slick fox, but mark my words when I do get out! I will make you and Hopps pay for messing up my master plan! Predators don't do very good around meek prey; you think you're so strong, don't you? If you snap Officer Hopps will be a dead bunny; just keep that in mind Officer Wilde!"

Nick locked the cell door and walked away. Claw Houser looked at him.

"Officer Wilde are you okay; you look like you're worried about something. You're a fox and your ears are down that means you are upset."

Nick looked up.

"No I am fine Claw Houser; see you in a week. Make sure you tell Chief Bogo to keep an eye on Bellwether; she is up to no good!"

Nick exited the station and entered the squad car.

"Okay, we are off for an entire week, where to Carrots?"

Judy looked up.

"To my family's farm, they have been bugging me to go see them and keep asking if you will be joining me?"

Nick smiled slyly.

"I can handle anything Carrots, you should know that by now."

They headed to their apartment and Nick used his key to open the door. When they got inside he looked at her.

"Out of curiosity Carrots; do they know about us? Are they aware that we are more than partners?"

She said nothing and he scoffed and entered their room and got ready for bed. She banged her head on the kitchen table as she heard the bedroom door close and shook her head.

'Just what I needed he's upset with me again. Why do I keep messing up?'

The Gazelles next door yelled through the wall.

"Nice going bunny!"

Nick banged on the wall.

"Who asked you two go to sleep will you? Leave her alone already."

He drifted off to sleep with his back toward where Judy slept. Then she entered their bedroom and got ready for bed. She got in bed next to Nick and sighed. Nick turned back around and tapped Judy's shoulder.

"You know you love me; just wish you would tell them about us that's all. Come on closer and get some sleep. So we leave for your farm tomorrow morning; at least your dad lets you use the truck at least. Goodnight Carrots see you in the morning.

She shifted her head from her pillow and rested it on Nick's chest. He held her close and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Judy was the 1st one up and entered the kitchen and made breakfast. Nick was the next one up when he smelled the coffee. He came up behind Judy and smiled slyly. She put the wooden spoon down and asked smiling.

"What are you up to you sly fox? You know you can't be like this at my family's farm Nick."

He smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"I have no intentions of being like this on your family's farm; they just think we're partners that happen to live together. That's exactly how I am gonna act when we are there Carrots. So how about you tell me about the fox that put that scar on your cheek, hmm it looks like it was really deep."

She sighed.

"I was about nine and his name was Gideon Grey; he took my friends' tickets for the fair and then he called me a dumb bunny living in a fantasy world. Then he knocked me down and did this with his claws. I got my friends' tickets back though and he did apologize for it. So it's really not a big deal Nick. Why what are you gonna do if you ever meet him?"

Nick looked.

"It depends if he makes a false move in front of me, you say he is partners with your parents and a baker? Maybe I won't have to do anything if we ever meet."

She dished out breakfast and poured him some coffee.

"The last thing I need is a grumpy fox on my hands up there. I put some in a thermos so you can take it with you also."

He smiled at her.

"Thanks, Carrots; you know me so well. I just wish we didn't have to hide our relationship from your parents. Your sister already figured it out that I am your boyfriend, or maybe she just thinks I am."

Judy laughed as she sipped her tea.

"I don't know; are you my boyfriend or just my partner you sly fox? I am still confused myself."

He looked at her.

"Oh really well then I am not answering that question Carrots."

They finished eating breakfast and Judy washed the dishes. Then Nick grabbed his thermos and put their suitcases in the back of the Hopps Family truck. Judy drove toward her family's farm; an hour later they pulled up and Stu saw Judy and Nick.

"Where's the fox Taser Bon Bon?"

She slapped him.

"Stu you are not getting that Taser; Nick is her partner. They are staying here for an entire month. Now you go outside and be nice to Nick while I fix dinner. Kids no pulling on Nick's tail either."

Stu went outside and greeted Nick.

"Welcome to Bunny Burrow. At least I know my daughter is safe having a fox as a partner in the field. Sorry about the whole Fox Taser incident when we came to visit Judy after she hasn't called us for all those days. Come this way; Judy's room is this way. Jude the Dude can you go watch the carrot stand for a bit while I show Nick the house?"

She went out to the Carrot stand and put the hat on so the sun didn't get in her eyes. She struggled to wrap the carrots because she couldn't use the arm she sprained when she got behind guard that was guarding the family. Nick was sitting on the porch when he saw it and approached looking.

"You need a hand Carrots? Here; go rest that arm while I watch the Carrot Stand. I mean it go and rest Carrots."

She sighed as she entered the house and headed up to her room and drifted off to sleep.

~By the Carrot Stand~

Nick put his shades on and watched the carrot stand while Stu wasn't far away and watched every move he made.

~inside~

Bonnie was looking out the window as she made dinner. Then she headed upstairs to Judy's room where she wasn't asleep yet. She sat on the bed and smiled at her.

"Judy dear what is bothering you? Looks like you really sprained your shoulder?"

She looked up.

"Mom it was actually my fault when I came behind one of the perpetrators from our last case . I just hate not being able to be of any help. Besides, Nick is the best friend, partner a bunny cop could ask for. I guess not every fox is untrustworthy as they are labeled."

Bonnie looked at her daughter.

"There is nothing wrong with that Judy. We are partners with Gideon Grey so not all foxes are untrustworthy after all. If you and Nick are more than friends, partners then you shouldn't be ashamed to tell me and your father. Now dear get some rest; I'll have Nick come up and get you when dinner is ready."

Judy smiled and drifted off to sleep finally. Bonnie exited her room and headed downstairs to check on dinner. Then she went outside and approached Nick.

"Nick dear what can I fix you for dinner?"

He looked up.

"I eat fruits especially love blueberries…whatever you make I'll eat. Did Judy finally get some rest like I told her to?"

Bonnie looked up.

"Yes, Nick dear she is asleep soundly with a pillow propping up her sprained arm. Would you like something to drink; the sun is pretty hot right now."

Nick smiled.

"Sure I'd like some ice cold lemonade, Mrs. Hopps? Whose pink van is that pulling up to the farm if I may ask?"

Stu came.

"That is Gideon Grey he is our partner and is probably bringing some baked goods. I am surprised Judy hasn't told you about him yet being her partner and all."

Nick looked up.

"Yes she told me all about him and what he did to her when she was 9. As I promised Judy I am promising you both I won't do anything to him unless he provokes me to. Lucky for him I wasn't around when Carrots was 9."

Stu looked.

"Carrots? Oh okay is that a nickname for Judy by any chance Nick?"

Nick looked up.

"Yes I do call her Carrots; we're partners and best friends. You know what I think I'll go inside and check up on Judy to see if she's alright."

Stu looked and scratched his head as Nick entered the house before Gideon approached him.

"Hey Mr. Hopps here are a few more baked goods for you and the Mrs. Is Judy coming back anytime soon? I hear that she is a really good cop in Zootopia. Boy, she has come a long way since we were both kids. Well, I gotta be going Mr. Hopps see you and enjoy those baked goods."

Nick sat at the table and sipped his lemonade when he felt his tail being pulled. Mrs. Hopps saw the youngest and picked her up.

"Sorry about that Nick; can you go get Judy up dinner is ready?"

Then she put the baby in the playpen and gave her the toy fox.

"No pulling on Nick's tail. Kids dinner is ready can you go get your father please?"

They ran outside and grabbed Stu.

"Come on daddy dinner is ready."

Nick made his way up the stairs and entered Judy's room and tapped her gently.

"Come on Carrots dinner is ready. How was your rest?"

She smiled at him and sat up carefully.

"It was nice; okay I am going to ask you one more time you sly fox are you just my partner and best friend or more?"

He smiled at her slyly.

"We sleep in the same bed Carrots and live together. Does that answer your question, but we can't act it if your parents have no idea? Come on then downstairs before your parents come up and see what is taking us so long."

She got out of bed carefully and held her shoulder. He helped her get out of bed.

"I'll tell them after dinner today Nick I promise."

He scoffed.

"Sure you will Carrots. You just missed Gideon Grey he bought some baked goods over so I guess that is dessert. No, I didn't say a word; came inside before he approached your father. Your little sister seems to love playing with my tail."

Judy laughed.

"She likes fluffy things."

They descended the stairs and sat at the table to eat dinner. When dinner was finished Nick helped Mrs. Hopps with the dishes. As he was washing the dishes three of Judy's siblings were playing with his tail. Judy giggled as she sipped her tea. He looked back.

"Not again."

Stu picked them up and took them in the living room.

"No playing with Nicks' tail."


	3. Chapter 3

Partnership Like No Other

Ch.3

"No More Hiding"

Judy watched as Nick went up the stairs to her room and she shook her head as she saw his ears down.

'Judy you can't keep lying to your parents; you have to tell them about you and Nick or you will get in a fight that could've been prevented.'

Around 11pm she made her way up the stairs to her room and saw his back toward her. She got ready for bed and just got in next to Nick and couldn't sleep with her ears down all night. She didn't even move her head from her pillow like she normally did and put on her earphones listening to Gazelle trying to go to sleep but just couldn't. Her night was very restless and she didn't really care either.

The next morning Judy woke up careful not to disturb Nick and ran down the stairs into the kitchen carefully. Bonnie looked up from making breakfast and was concerned.

"Bun-bun are you okay? You look like you didn't rest at all last night yet you're up early. What's wrong?"

Stu came inside and looked.

"Do I need to use the fox Taser? Why didn't you rest last night Jude the dude?"

Judy looked at her parents.

"Mom and dad, I have something to tell you about it concerns Nick."

Both her parents looked up surprised.

"Exactly what is it about Nick, that caused you to be so restless last night?"

Judy took a deep breath and signaled them to sit down.

"Okay Nick and I are definitely more than friends and partners, but not exactly a relationship but might be maturing a little bit more. Now I want you both to accept it. Dad no more fox Taser, fox repellent or any of that care package understood. I mean it mom please hide that care package from dad."

Upstairs Nick opened his eyes he lifted his ears smiling when he heard Judy's voice he sat up in the bed he stretched and walked downstairs quietly.

Judy and her parents were still talking, Nick entered the kitchen he drank coffee, Judy kept her ears down and walked outside.  
Nick walked outside after her .  
"Carrots I forgive you, now get in here."

Judy turned around wiping her tears she walked into his arms, Nick wrapped his arms around her pulling her in closer.  
"You bunnies are so emotional deep breaths carrots, it's ok shh"

Judy smiled laughing she hugged him back.

Nick smiled at her  
"You're so cute, and I heard what you said thank you Carrots. "

She smiled at him.

"You're my best friend/partner. Of course, I would tell my parents. Like I told you before I didn't know how to tell my parents. They are so overprotective; they have always been that way. This is why I have never really dated anyone."

His eyebrows went up.

"Oh really, thanks for the warning Carrots. Oh, look who it is Gideon again. Anyway, I'll be watching the carrot stand. You going to help me or not?"

She looked at him.

"Hmm, should I?"

He looked up at her before he put his shades down.

"You better, unless you want something to happen to that fox. He is giving me a dirty look and I am getting really angry get over here Carrots!"

Judy walked over to where Nick was sitting down watching the customers looking around. Nick wrapped a dozen of carrots for a customer and smiled.

"Have a great day."

He saw Gideon approach Judy and sat still listening closely.

"How are you doing Judy? I see you're back here again life in Zootopia getting you down again?"

Nick's ears went up as he listened to their conversation.

"Not really Gideon, have some time off at work and came out here with Nick so he could meet everyone."

Gideon looked confused.

"Who exactly is Nick, and why did you bring him out here to meet everyone? Is there something that I am missing?"

Nick looked up and walked over to where Judy and Gideon were.

"Hi name is Nick Wilde, I am a friend of Carrots."

Gideon looked and scratched his head.

"Who is Carrots, and where did you come from?"

Judy shook her head.

"My nickname is Carrots, and Nick came up here with me we have a week off at work and he wanted to meet everyone."

Nick looked up.

"So you're the fox that put that scar on Carrots face? Because she made you feel weak after she kicked you in the face. Well, let me tell you something about Carrots that you better not forget Gideon. I am her partner on the ZPD and she is one of the top cops in the Heart of Zootopia so if you are here to say something mean to her you better not. Get my drift country fox! Don't think because I am a city fox I will not hurt anyone that is mean to my Carrots understood."

Judy came in between them both and pushed Nick back.

"Go inside and cool off Nick, I can handle Gideon on my own. Move it, Slick Nick, now."

Nick kept his arms crossed.

"I am not moving Carrots; either you do something or I will. Get my drift; you know how stubborn I am on duty and will be more stubborn off duty."

Judy sighed.

"Gideon right now is not the time to make a delivery. Wait a minute you don't have a delivery today why are you here anyway?"

Gideon looked up.

"Just letting you know that your partner here is a hustler in the city, so I'd watch myself by him just saying."

Nick growled and showed his claws.

"I am not a hustler anymore Gideon, I knew I saw you somewhere. I also remember having a confrontation with you and almost killed you so if you don't want to finish up what we started I'd leave now! City Fox vs. Country Fox, you will lose so leave my Carrots alone and watch it when you're in the city understood!"

Gideon glared  
"I don't like confrontation city fox! and no I do not want to finish it!"

Nick growled more  
"I don't LIKE Confrontation either, but you were being too pushy that day I met you! So I advise you to watch yourself! "

Judy face palmed and grabbed Nick.  
"Please calm down, please! "

Gideon slammed his van door and drove off.

Nick sighed and he sat down. Judy sat beside him.  
"I didn't know you met him", Nick looked at her and took a deep breath.  
"It's not your fault Carrots but that warning was serious I'm going to lay down. Before you break down into an emotional state, I'm not mad at you I'm going to cool down let me know when dinner is ready." He walked inside the house and went upstairs to Judy's room and drifted off to sleep for a nap.

Judy walked in the house she was helping her mom cook. Stu was playing with his little babies.

~In Judy's room~

Nick was asleep when Bellwether's words repeated in his head.

" **You win this time you slick fox, but mark my words when I do get out! I will make you and Hopps pay for messing up my master plan! Predators don't do very good around meek prey; you think you're so strong, don't you? If you snap Officer Hopps will be a dead bunny; just keep that in mind Officer Wilde!"**

Nick shook his head and sat up.

'I will never snap and hurt Judy, but why do her words keep repeating in my head?'

He took off his shirt and fell back to sleep soundly.

Around six o'clock Judy made her way up the stairs to her room and knocked on the door. There was no answer and she walked in shaking Nick gently realizing he had no shirt on. She watched as he slept soundly and just sat on the bed.

"Nick; dinner is ready are you cooled down? Dinner is on the table when you're ready to come down."

Nick opened his eyes and stretched.

"Hey Carrots, yes I am cooled down. Are you actually blushing?"

She shook her head.

"Umm no I am not blushing you sly fox, just umm never saw you without a shirt on I guess. You normally sleep in a tank top and your boxers."

He just looked at her smiling slyly.

"You are to blushing Carrots so stop denying it. "

She crossed her arms.

"I am not blushing Nick. But anyway my friend Sharla wants me to stop by her house would you like to join me or rather stay here?"

He sat up and put a clean shirt on buttoning it.

"Sounds good, Carrots let's just hope your friend doesn't freak out when she sees you walking with a fox. I'll be right down let me just get cleaned up."

Judy exited the room and felt her cheeks.

'Oh no he is right I am blushing, this can't be good at all. He's my partner/ friend/ roommate this can't be happening to me.'

Nick descended the stairs and sat down next to Judy. While they ate their dinner Judy looked at Nick.

"How many times did I hustle you through the night howler case? I think I hustled you more times than you hustled me."

He laughed after he swallowed.

"Actually, no I hustled you more times Carrots. Why exactly are you bringing this up now?"

After dinner, Judy and Nick made their way toward Sharla's house. When they got there Sharla was shaking when she saw Nick.

"Umm Judy, are you aware that there is a very big fox next to you? The only fox I know is Gideon Grey."

Judy sighed.

"This is Nick, he is my partner and my best friend from Zootopia. Will you calm down already he is not going to hurt you? So you are married and have six kids wow time flew."

Sharla smiled.

"Yes, I actually am and am so glad that you were able to live your dream, Judy. A lot of headlines have been in the paper about that big case you cracked. Why don't you both come in."

Later that night they returned home and Nick held his tail.

"My poor tail; it's sore from those six baby sheep playing with it I can't wait to get in bed Carrots."

Judy used her house key and unlocked the door to see everyone was asleep.

"Come on Nick, we have to be quiet everyone in the house is asleep."

They made their way up the stairs to Judy's room after she locked the front door. Then she entered the bathroom and saw her arm bleeding.

'What did I do? I didn't get shot or anything.'

Nick knocked on the bathroom door.

"Carrots are you okay in there?"

She called through the door.

"My arm just started bleeding and I have no idea what I did. Nick can you bandage my arm I can't reach it."

He took off his shirt and sat on the bed.

"Come on Carrots bring the first aid kit. You might've cut it on something?"

She exited the bathroom and handed Nick the first aid kit. Then she noticed he had no shirt on again and felt her cheeks turning red again. Nick saw it and smiled slyly.

"Come on Carrots, let's bandage that up right now. Will you stop being nervous when I don't have a shirt on."

She turned around and Nick looked at her arm.

"You got your shoulder caught on a branch Carrots. Stay still will you while I bandage it up."

He bandaged her arm and she turned around toward him smiling.

"Thank you, Nick. Are you actually sleeping without a shirt tonight?"

He smiled slyly as he threw the bloody tissues in the trash can. Then he laid in bed and Judy laid next to him. She rested her head on his furry chest and smiled.

"So warm, and I feel."

Nick looked down and saw she was already fast asleep on him and held her close after he covered them both and shut the light. He drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Partnership Like no Other

Ch. 4

"Misconduct"

Judy woke up first and looked down at Nick's bare chest. Then she looked down and sighed with relief she was still in her pajamas.

Nick smiled slyly in his sleep and sat up stretching.

"Carrots what are you doing exactly; is something wrong? Hello, are you paying attention? Carrots?"

She looked as she just laid in bed still.

"What would be wrong Nick, I guess I am just surprised that you slept in no shirt that's all. "

He smiled at her slyly.

"Whatever you say Carrots, I honestly don't want to get up at all today. I've never really been this relaxed in all my life. Can I just stay in bed please?"

She got off the bed.

"No you can't, I wanna show you around, Bunny Burrow. "

He scoffed as he got out of bed and entered the bathroom.

Then he exited the bathroom and buttoned up his jeans.

"Alright, Carrots you win."

He took his phone off the charger and saw a text from Finnick.

'Yo Nick wuz up how is life in the country?'

Nick responded back.

'It's pretty quiet, how is life in Zootopia?'

Finnick text back.

'It's pretty crazy actually; one of your comrades at the ZPD was shot in the back. He survived but there are no leads on who fired the gun. Because when the backup arrived they found no trace of a shooter or a gun. I'm telling you, Nick, something big is bound to happen and I guarantee you and Judy will be assigned the case because your other comrades have no clue on how to crack a case.'

Nick sighed as he responded.

'Who exactly was shot. Where was he shot, and exactly where was the officer's partner when that happened?'

Finnick responded.

'How about I tell you more when you and Judy come back. Because you seem like you are really getting angry see you in a few days Nick.'

Nick put his cell in his pocket and headed downstairs where the entire Hopps family was eating breakfast at the table.

Stu looked up.

"Good morning Nick."

He looked and smiled.

"Good morning Mr. Hopps, everyone."

Judy entered the kitchen and poured Nick a cup of coffee and looked at him concerned. Then she handed it to him and ate her breakfast in silence. He took a sip of his coffee and ate his breakfast quietly. When they finished breakfast Nick helped Judy with the dishes and she looked at him and asked.

"Nick is everything okay, you were texting Finnick not too long ago and now you're upset."

He looked up and shook his head.

"I'm fine Carrots, just got a lot on my mind that's all. You worry too much."

She sighed.

"We have been over this many times you stubborn fox. You are my best friend and I don't like when you're upset."

He shook his head.

"I am not upset Carrots."

She looked at him pointing.

"You liar!"

He dried his hands.

"Really now Carrots, you bring up the past? Aren't we passed that whole thing by now?"

~Back in Zootopia~

Chief Bogo entered the hospital room and shook his head looking at Officer Wolfard as he lay in the hospital bed. Officer Grizzoli also entered and sighed.

"I swear Chief I saw nothing, he was next to me and then suddenly he was bleeding. I ran to him and Officer Fang Meyer surveyed the area no gun and no one. Someone is targeting Officers and no one has any idea who it could be. Let's hope no other Officers get shot while Hopps and Wilde are on leave."

Chief Bogo sighed.

"Yes let's hope no one else gets shot, or that they are the perpetrators next victim. It's awfully funny that the incident happened at Hopps and Wilde's post. I just looked at the case file, and it's the area that Hopps and Wilde are always on patrol by. All of us need to be very careful when we are on and off duty understand Grizzoli."

Grizzoli nodded.

"Yes Chief Bogo sir, I understand. Has he even come to yet?"

Chief Bogo sighed as he responded.

"Yes, he was responsive earlier but was given a painkiller that knocked him out so he's resting right now. We will visit tomorrow. Calm down your partner will be fine just off duty until his gunshot wound heals. Come on Grizzoli visiting hours are over we need to leave."

Grizzoli exited and sighed as he made his way to his cruiser.

'Who would be targeting Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps, Bellwether, Doug, Jesse, and Woolter are in custody it makes no sense. It happened at their post they must've been the target and the shooter wasn't paying attention to who was at the post.'

~Back in Bunny Burrows~

Nick and Judy were walking around Bunny Burrow talking about everything going on. He looked at her.

"So exactly how are we going to do this when we go back in two days? The only ones who know we are together are your parents, siblings, and your friend Sharla and her family. I don't even think Gideon is aware either."

She sighed.

"Just act as partners/ best friends at work and act like a couple when we are off duty I guess. Unless you want them to know."

He smiled at her with a sly smile.

"Come here Carrots."

She smiled as he grabbed her waist blushing slightly. Then he smiled and lifted up her chin and their lips met as both their eyes closed.

"You mean like this Carrots?"

She smiled.

"Yes exactly like this my sly fox. Let's get some ice cream it's pretty hot today."

He grabbed her paw and they walked toward the ice cream shop. They got an ice cream sundae and shared it. Judy kept on staring into Nick's green eyes and smiled.

~Two days passed and Judy and Nick got on the train heading home~

Judy was exhausted and fell asleep on Nick, he stroked her ears and smiled.

"Get some rest Carrots, I'll wake you up when we arrive back in Zootopia."

The train pulls up and Nick nudges Judy gently.

"Come on Carrots, let's get home and get some rest we are back to work tomorrow I already got the text from Chief Buffalo Butt."

He carried her home and laid her in their bed covering her. Then he kissed her on the forehead.

"Night Carrots see you in the morning I love you."

When he knew she was asleep he texts Finnick.

'Just got back to Zootopia and want to know what was happening while we were away. See you in 15 minutes.'

Nick carefully exited the apartment when Kudo looked at him.

"Where are you going to at this time?"

Nick scoffed.

"Really now, I am going out why don't you mind your own business geez!"

He got in his car and drove toward Finnick's. Finnick answered.

"Whoa Nick you are actually driving your car. Where is Judy and what is the deal with you two."

Nick scoffed at him.

"We are partners at the ZPD and best friends. Can you not ask that right now, please? Now answer the question where was the officer shot and who was it?"

Finnick opened the door.

"You need to sit down; you can get a little too angry. I have known you since we were kids Nick."

Nick sat down.

"Yea yea I know that already. Finnick sighed and went to his fridge.

"Here take a beer it won't kill you."

Nick looked.

"Really now, I am not exactly a drinker you know this."

He took a sip of his beer.

"Are you happy now, start explaining what the hell has been happening while we were away?"

Finnick sat down across from Nick and sipped his beer.

"At yours and Judy's post, officers have been getting shot. But when the backup comes they don't see anyone or a weapon. So I am thinking whoever is shooting cops is targeting you and your partner. Nick, I am serious! There is someone out to get you two, please be careful out there and don't do anything stupid!"

He took another sip of his beer.

"Me, do something stupid, this is me you're talking about Finnick. I am a sly fox and would definitely not run into a gun and got me or my partner shot. Now who got shot?"

Finnick sighed.

"One of your best friends Wolfard. He, Grizzoli, and Fang Meyer were on patrol at yours and Judy's post when he got shot. He's at the hospital in stable condition, he's not the only one Nick two others were shot. Just yesterday too at yours and Judy's post. So be prepared to be assigned a very dangerous case. You should get home and get some rest you have work in the morning. This is why I didn't want to tell you while Judy was by you. You know how she gets, she is a bunny Nick."

Nick looked.

"Just because she is a bunny. You know that she happens to be one of the top officers at the ZPD with me. Finnick she is my partner I have to tell her what is happening. Anyway, I'll see you around night and thank you."

Nick drove his car back home and entered their apartment listening to Kudo arguing with Oryx. He sat on the couch and sipped his beer thinking.

'Who could possibly be targeting cops? I need to look at the missing mammals case again. I could've sworn that Bellwether, Jesse, and Woolter were taken into custody that night.'

He finished his beer and got ready for bed lying next to Judy holding her close. She cuddled into him and said in her sleep.

'So warm, soft, and comfortable night my sly fox I love you.'

He smiled.

"I love you to Carrots see you in the morning."

~The next morning Nick heard Judy's alarm go off and hit snooze~

She got up and got ready for work while Nick opened his eyes and laid in bed.

"Come on Nick Roll call is at 730a. Why did you have alcohol on your breath when you came to bed last night?"

He scoffed.

"Really Carrots, I went to see Finnick and had one beer. One lousy beer will you stop worrying please."

He got up and put his uniform on.

"I am fine Judy, I am not drunk it was only a beer and another thing I am older than you. Let's get to work before my cell goes off with Chief Buffalo Butt calling me. We are taking my car."

She didn't argue and got in the car on the passenger seat, she didn't want Nick's mood to get any worse.

"Nick something is on your mind and I know this because you never lash out at me like that. Don't try to lie to me either. You know I'll get it out of you."

He sighed.

"Fine Carrots, our fellow officers have been getting shot at our post and when the backup arrives they vanish. The 1st victim was Wolfard and two others so someone is targeting cops or targeting us. I can't figure it out either and don't want anything to happen to you I would be lost. Are you happy now my dumb/clever bunny?"

She smiled as they stopped at a red light and kissed him.

"Yes, yea I am very happy my slick Nick. Sorry about questioning you about the beer. Had no idea you even drink?"

He sighed.

"I don't really drink, have a beer when I am stressed out prefer my coffee. First I need to look at the missing mammals case to see who we have in custody and who got away? First to the coffee shop Carrots."

Judy looked.

"How bout a quick breakfast first, we didn't eat breakfast before we left."

He smiled at her.

"Sounds like a plan Hopps."

They pulled up to the little diner and sat down with their remaining comrades. Officer Delgado looked.

"Welcome back Officers Wilde and Hopps, how's the arm?"

Judy sat down as she responded.

"It's alright, just ready to go back to work."

Officer Fang Meyer sipped his coffee.

"Good to hear Hopps, it's been nothing but chaos while you two were away. Chief Bogo has all of us on high alert. The attacks have been happening at your post too. Grizzoli was shot, he is in stable condition. Then McHorn was shot while he was just patrolling your area. He will be released in two days. Trunkaby dodged a bullet while he was on patrol with Higgins."

Trunkaby looked up from his breakfast.

"Yes, it is true officers keep getting shot where you two are normally on patrol."

Nick looked up from his blueberry pancakes after he swallowed.

"I was told about it from my best friend, I know it is Trunkaby but now to find out who is behind it before any more of us get shot or worse killed on duty. Whoever is shooting has a reason to hate me and Hopps and I intend of finding out who it is."  
The officers all finished breakfast and grabbed their coffee as they got into their cars. When they pulled up Clawhauser looked up from his Gazelle app.

"Welcome back Wilde and Hopps. "

Nick looked up.

"Nice to see you to Ben. Come on Carrots I want to pull up that missing mammals case again, so we can figure out who is behind these attacks."

Judy looked as they entered their office while Nick pulled up the missing mammal case. She pulled her chair by the computer and looked at the screen with him. He looked up.

"Not here Carrots, no one knows about us yet."

She sighed.

"I am not doing anything Nick. Look we only have Woolter; not Jesse. Maybe he is the one behind these shootings."

Nick pulled up Jesse's file.

"Look at this Carrots he is a sharp shooter, he knows how to use a gun and always hits his target. He's got a really bad record worse than mine."

She looked at him.

"Oh, Nick you don't exactly have a record. You're my partner on The ZPD."

Delgado knocked.

"Hopps, Wilde time for roll call. Let's get going."


	5. Chapter 5

Partnership Like No Other

Ch. 5

"Officers Under Fire"

Nick and Judy followed Delgado to Roll call and took their seats. Nick sat and sipped his coffee while Chief Bogo entered the room.

"Assignments, Wilde, Hopps, Delgado, and McHorn a few of our officers have been getting shot at. Be on High Alert and Be very careful. Find out who it is and bring them to justice. Wilde shut your mouth."

Nick looked up.

"I wasn't saying anything Chief Bogo. I am just not used to being on duty with anyone else but Hopps."

Delgado grabbed the case file.

"Alright let's all put bullet proof vests on and make sure we are armed and ready to move in. The spot we have to start looking is yours and Hopps patrol area. Let's move out officers."

Nick entered the locker room with Delgado and McHorn and put on his bullet proof vest. Then they met Judy outside and headed toward their post. Judy was driving this time and Nick was on the passenger side. They pulled up to their post and acted like they normally did while on duty. When Nick and Judy exited their cruiser gun shots were heard and Nick grabbed Judy.

"Behind the cruiser now Hopps! McHorn and Delgado we need to take shelter there are bullets flying everywhere!"

McHorn and Delgado went behind a wall and kept cover. Judy looked at Nick.

"Nick, what are we going to do? If we move from behind the cruiser, we will get shot at."

"They were right we are the targets; Oh Nick what are we going to do now! There are too many bullets flying and we can't go anywhere except stay behind the cruiser! Nick what are you doing; are you crazy and trying to get shot at!"

Nick went on all fours and snuck in through the back where he saw the bullets being fired. Then from the other side he saw more bullets flying.

'There are two shooters, not just one. What the hell is going on?'

Nick got behind the 1st shooter and held the gun to his back.

"Well, well Jesse we meet again! You aren't so tough now, are you? Oh, so you thought by targeting our fellow officers that you'd scare me and Hopps? Guess again you were wrong."

Jesse laughed.

"You don't have the guts to shoot me fox! So stop playing with a gun and drop your weapon or the little bunny will get it! You think I am playing look for yourself Officer Wilde!"

Nick heard Judy yelling as the 2nd shooter held the gun to her back.

"Nick don't put your gun down! You're a cop now, he's going to shoot me even if you do drop it! You stubborn fox will you listen for once in your life!"

Nick dropped his gun and Jesse turned around and shot at Nick. He ducked down and picked up his gun.

"Let her go now Ram! I am not afraid to use a gun now drop it! I am not playing drop your weapon now!"

Judy Flipped the 2nd shooter on his back and held the gun to him. He knocked it away from her and ran off, then he turned and shot at Nick again. Judy yelled.

"Nick watch out!"

She heard a yelp and ran to the aid of her partner. She grabbed the radio.

"CLAWHAUSER send an ambulance now to Wide and my post! Officer Wilde is down, and losing a lot of blood! She grabbed a cloth and wrapped Nick's side where he got shot, Delgado and McHorn ran to their side!"

Nick sat up and laughed.

"Carrots will you calm down I have not been shot, it's not my blood it's Jesse's!"

Judy punched him.

"You scared the daylights out of me Nick! I really thought you got shot!"

Nick got on the radio.

"Clawhauser; Wide here one of the perpetrators was injured. He had Hopps at gunpoint, and then he turned his weapon on me and I was forced to fire! No, I am not shot. There are two shooters, not just one. The one I can identify is Jesse one of the rams that were working with Doug during the Night howler case. The other one I couldn't make out he had a mask covering his face."

Delgado looked.

"Wilde we were able to get the license plate number, let's go run it. You sure that it's not your blood?"

Nick scoffed and put his hand where Jesse's blood dripped on his police uniform.

"Yes, I am sure I wasn't shot. Let's just go run the plate already! Judy will you stop worrying I am fine. The yelp you heard was Jesse, I shot him in his side when he turned his weapon toward me."

They got in the cruiser and headed back to the ZPD. Nick took the plate number and ran it on his computer.

"He lives in Deer Brooke County in Podunk. So what should we do?"

Delgado looked at Nick.

"Wilde it's been a really long day, let's all get some rest and then we make our move tomorrow. Here let's print out the information that just came up and we move in tomorrow. We need to identify that other shooter too. Who knows if there are more than two shooters, we only saw two but there could be more."

Nick printed out the information and put it in the case file. Then he yawned and logged off, then he shut down the computer.

"Yes you are right Delgado, see you tomorrow morning then. Maybe we can get those responsible for all these officers being shot at."

They all exited the ZPD and Clawhauser looked at Nick.

"Wilde is something between you and Hopps, cause you two are so cute!"

Nick looked and sighed.

"Exactly what would be going on between Hopps and I. Goodnight Clawhauser, see you tomorrow. Let's get home and get some rest Hopps."

They exited the station and Nick grabbed Judy's waist.

"Let's get home Carrots; we have a really big day ahead of us and will need our rest."

Judy smiled at him as they got in his car and he drove off. When they pulled up to their apartment complex Nick hit his alarm on his car and they went inside. Judy sighed and plopped on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Nick what a long day; you scared me half to death when I thought you got shot. Because where you were there was a big puddle of blood. What was I supposed to think, don't ever scare me like that again you sly fox?"

He smiled at her slyly.

"Really Carrots you actually thought I would be stupid and got myself shot at? Some faith you have in your partner."

She looked up at him.

"Nick I didn't mean it that way, don't walk away from me! Nick!"

Oryx and Kudo.

"Keep your lovers' quarrel down will you?"

Nick banged on the wall.

"Can you two please go to sleep, please! We are getting ready for bed and need to be up at 530a."

Judy ran and grabbed Nick from behind and tears fell.

"Nick I am so sorry; I just don't know what I would've done if you did get shot today. You can't be mad at me for worrying I love you so much. Please don't stay mad at me I hate when you and I go to bed mad."

He looked at her.

"I can never stay mad at you Carrots you know this. Let's get ready for bed."

Judy smiled and got ready for bed. Nick got in the bed after he threw his police uniform in the washing machine and smiled at Judy.

"So Carrots, still trying to guess if I am your boyfriend or not?"

She smiled at him.

"No, I think it's clear that you are my boyfriend Nick. I love you so much."

He smiled at her.

"Oh do you Carrots?"

She nodded and rested her head on his furry chest as he held her close. Then their lips met and she closed her eyes as he pushed her down to the bed kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around him and returned his approach moving her paws down his furry chest.

"So soft and fluffy and all mine. I love you my sly fox. Goodnight Nick."

He smiled and held her close kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Carrots my clever bunny. See you in the morning."

Oryx yelled through the wall.

"You two are boring I swear."

Nick banged on the wall.

"Go to sleep and mind your own business, goodnight!"

He drifted off to sleep holding Judy in his arms soundly. She snuggled closer into his chest smiling.

~The next morning~

Judy heard the alarm go off and got out of bed, letting Nick sleep a little bit longer. Then she took his police uniform out of the washer and put it in the dryer. Then she entered the kitchen and made coffee for them both and a really quick breakfast. Around 550a Nick woke up and stretched. Then he got out of bed and entered the kitchen grabbing Judy's waist.

"Morning Carrots; breakfast smells really good. Ooh is that blueberry pancakes?"

She smiled as she grabbed his hands by her waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, my sly fox they are blueberry pancakes. I made your favorite, and also made you some coffee."

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You know me so well Carrots. You don't smell so bad either my clever bunny."

She felt his lips on her neck and felt her face turn red.

"Nick not now that tickles, we have to leave soon. Let's eat our breakfast and get ready for work."

He let her go and poured himself a cup of espresso and sat down at the kitchen table eating his blueberry pancakes. Then Judy poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Nick as she ate her breakfast. They finished their breakfast and Nick entered the bathroom to get his police uniform on along with his bulletproof vest. Judy got her uniform and bullet vest on too, then she exited the room and washed the dishes in the sink. Then they both left the apartment and headed toward the ZPD to meet up with Delgado and McHorn. Nick looked around as Delgado told him the plan to go in and get the shooter.

"Okay, you and Hopps go in a back way, as quiet as possible Wilde. Then me and McHorn will come in the front. If any shots are fired you will be forced to fire Wilde, and also be on alert for any other shooters. Something tells me that Bellwether was planning this from behind bars. Let's move out now."

Judy and Nick got in their squad car and drove following behind Delgado and McHorn. When they arrived Nick moved in quietly through the back with Judy right behind him. Nick went for his gun and whispered in her ear.

'Get your gun ready Hopps, I hear talking shh.'

They moved in quietly and listened as they spoke.

Jesse spoke.

"That dumb fox will pay for shooting me, if I see him again I will shoot to kill. How could he have possibly fought that serum! That bunny should've been in pieces. Bellwether told me that she can see the fear in the fox's eyes when that dumb bunny is next to him. Before they took that vacation she warned him that he won't last around prey much longer and he was actually scared! Well I got news for that dumb fox I have one more pellet of that serum and if he comes close I will shoot him with it and he will regret shooting me! See Bellwether was planning while she was behind bars and then we can break her out if we make that dumb fox go savage on that poor little defenseless bunny rabbit."

There was a bang on the door and Nick heard Delgado's voice.

"ZPD, open this door now or we will break it down! We know you're in there Jesse and we also know you're not alone!"

Jesse limped to an open window and started shooting at McHorn and Delgado. Delgado dodged the bullets and so did McHorn. Nick came out of hiding and was attacked by two other rams.

"There he is, grab the new gun and shoot that fox!"

Nick saw the night howler gun aimed at him and froze in place as from the corner of his eye he saw Judy come out.

"Don't move Carrots, they have a new night howler gun. If you move, they will shoot me. Stay hidden! I'll be fine if you don't come out at all!"

Judy's ears filled with tears as she stayed hidden and saw the night howler gun aimed at Nick.

'Oh no what do I do, what would Nick do in a situation like this? Oh, Nick, I can't just stay here. I am your partner.'

She came out on all fours and Nick heard the trigger cocked back. He grabbed the night howler gun and tackled the other ram to the ground and cuffed him.

"Who is the dumb fox now!"

Delgado broke the door down and held his gun up aiming it right at Jesse.

"Jesse drop your weapon now! You are under arrest; you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law! Well done Wilde and Hopps. Let's take these lowlifes into Chief Bogo."

Nick put the cuffs on Jesse and took him out to his and Judy's squad car.

"Don't ever stick that gun in my face again you dumb ram, I am a cop now and not as dumb as you think! Let's go Jesse for the attempted murder of officers you will be behind bars for a long time. Let's go, Hopps, cuff his other accomplice and take him to jail with these other two idiots."

Judy smiled and winked at Nick.

"You taped his confession right Wilde."

Nick put up the carrot pen and played it.

"Yes, of course, I did Hopps, let's go show Chief Buffalo Butt."

Delgado and McHorn laughed at that.

"Wow, Wilde that's funny. You are aware that Higgins is on our force Wilde."

Nick looked.

"Yes I am, what about him?"

McHorn looked at him.

"He has something to say to you after you put these guys in the cells."

Nick sighed.

"Well, he is going to have to wait until I go talk to Bogo with Hopps."

McHorn looked and shook his head.

"Okay, I'll tell him that. Delgado will help you put these lowlifes in jail while I go eat my lunch with Higgins."

Nick nodded as he pushed Jesse forward toward the cells and put him in the cell with Bellwether.

"You thought you were slick Smellwether didn't you? Well, guess what I outsmarted him again like I outsmarted you. Just so you are aware you plotting behind bars extends your sentence. It's a shame you were due out for good behavior too now you're stuck here have a good day! Shut it Doug."

Doug glared at him.

"You still aren't as brave as you think fox. If that serum did hit you, there would be no way for you to control yourself and you would kill your so called partner it's in your nature."

Cory looked up.

"Actually, he is a lot braver than you both think. He grabbed the night howler gun from my hand and tackled me to the floor and slapped the cuffs on my wrists. So you two are really messing with the wrong fox. Sorry about trying to shoot you he made me do it!"

Nick scoffed.

"You are still an accomplice and stay behind bars, you also assaulted a police officer. You tried to shoot me with that night howler gun. So apologizing will do you no good."

Nick unlocked Mayor Lionheart's cell.

"As for you Mayor Lionheart you are being released since Bellwether tried to frame you. Chief Bogo told me to let you out."

Mayor Lionheart looked.

"Why thank you, Officer Wilde. Good job again, you and Hopps make a great team. It will be so nice to be back at my desk in my office. Thanks again Officer Wilde, the 1st fox cop interesting."

Chief Bogo looked with his arms crossed.

"In the office now Wilde shut your yacking Bellwether. Doug as for you I advise you to keep your mouth shut too!"

Nick followed Chief Bogo into his office where Judy was sitting and waiting sipping a water. Now explain to me who was behind the shootings and how they got their hands on more night howlers?"

Nick looked up.

"Chief Bogo the one behind the shootings were Jesse, Corey, and a Kangaroo named Jack. Yesterday me, Hopps, Delgado, and McHorn were under fire while we were on patrol by mine and Hopps' normal area. Jesse shot at Hopps and me, in self-defense, I shot him and injured him. Also Chief you might want to hear this."

Chief Bogo looked up.

"Hear what exactly Wilde?"

Nick hit the carrot pen and played the recording.

' _ **Well I got news for that dumb fox I have one more pellet of that serum and if he comes close I will shoot him with it and he will regret shooting me! See Bellwether was planning while she was behind bars and then we can break her out if we make that dumb fox go savage on that poor little defenseless bunny rabbit.'**_

So actually Bellwether was plotting while she was behind bars.

Bogo stood up and looked.

"Wilde and Hopps you're dismissed see you tomorrow. I'll deal with Bellwether. Go and enjoy the rest of the day you two."

Nick and Judy left Bogo's office and Nick looked at her.

"Carrots I'll see you at home. McHorn told me that Higgins has something to say to me and you look really tired now. Will you stop worrying I am not going anywhere tonight after work except to talk to Higgins."

She looked at him.

"Okay, Nick if you say so?"

She got on the bus and headed home to their apartment alone. Then she opened the front door and went inside looking down. She changed out of her uniform and sat on the couch watching a movie waiting for Nick to come home.

~Back at the ZPD~

Nick entered the breakroom and approached Higgins.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?"

Higgins gulped.

"Yea Nick I wanted to apologize for the hazing when you were just a kit. I swear it wasn't my idea he made us all do it. His problem was that you were a fox and he didn't think you could be trusted."

Nick looked at him with a glare.

"Well you guys didn't exactly give me a chance to prove I could be trusted did you, no you all pushed me down and put a muzzle on my mouth! Mind you I was probably the youngest out of you all. You apologize to me now, after all, those years when you find out I am a cop on the same force as you whatever. I am heading home, see you all tomorrow thanks for telling me McHorn."

McHorn looked.

"You're welcome Nick, drive carefully."

Nick exited the ZPD and Clawhauser looked up from his gazelle app.

"Wilde, are you okay? You look like you just got into a fight with someone. See you tomorrow then."

Nick looked at Clawhauser.

"It has just been a really long day see you tomorrow Ben."

He exited the ZPD and got in his car driving toward their apartment. Then he used his key and unlocked the door to see Judy fast asleep already.

He smiled and picked her up off the couch and put her in the bed. Then he got ready for bed and held her close drifting off to sleep. She felt Nick next to her and shifted her head from the pillow and into Nick's chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Partnership Like No Other

Ch. 6

"A Friend from His Past (OCs created by Damander)"

A few days in the morning Nick's cell went off and he answered groggily.

'Nick Wilde here, who is this?'

On the other end he heard a familiar voice, then he went outside quietly not to wake up Judy.

'Alex it's been years since I've seen you. Why do you sound scared? What is it? Okay, I'll meet you at the coffee shop in an hour I'm off today and want you to meet someone. Nick out.'

He hung up his cell and went back in the bed where Judy was still asleep. Then he got on the bed and stroked her face smiling. Then she opened her eyes and yawned looking up at Nick.

"Nick who was that? Please don't tell me it was Chief Bogo or Clawhauser."

He smiled down at her.

"No Carrots, an old friend of mine. I think it is safe to say that we can actually enjoy our day off. I am supposed to meet him at the coffee shop in an hour. Would you like to join me or stay here and muzzle time with your parents?"

Judy looked at him and smiled.

"No, I think I'll join you to meet your friend. So Officer Wilde how are you introducing me to your friend as your partner or as your girlfriend?"

He smiled slyly at her.

"I don't know Officer Hopps, how should I introduce you to him?"

She smiled at him as he pushed her down to the bed kissing her deeply. Then she embraced him when she heard a knock on the door. He stopped and looked at her.

"Come on please don't tell me this, do we ever get a day off?"

He got out of bed and put a pair pf his slacks on and his green T-shirt without a tie and entered the kitchen. Judy got dressed and went to the door.

"Clawhauser, what is it?"

Benny looked and saw Nick in her kitchen.

"Aww, that is so cute you two are the perfect couple Chief Bogo owes me another Gazelle snow globe."

Nick face palmed and shook his head.

"You bet Chief Buffalo Butt that me and Judy are more than partners? Real good one Clawhauser. Exactly how did you figure it out?"

He saw Nick looking at him and responded.

"I saw you kissing Hopps during the coffee break yesterday. I think it's so cute!"

Nick looked at him with a serious look.

"Okay glad you agree, what is it? Come on we are supposed to be off today."

Clawhauser looked at him.

"Nick calm down will you, your new case has an old friend of yours involved."

He shook his head.

"Why did I become a cop? An old friend, who is it Clawhauser?"

He handed Nick the case file.

"Oh no Alex, he is being hunted down by a gang called the Bulls? Who exactly are they? Has Chief Bogo lost his mind! These guys are cop killers! They have paralyzed a LION!"

Clawhauser looked at him.

"Officer Wilde you two are the best cops on the force, the Mayor wants the finest on the case. I am pretty sure you will be fine. You took down the shooters that were targeting the cops and you helped Hopps crack the Night Howler case. You two are the best ones for the job. Chief Bogo was demanded to assign you two on the case."

Nick sighed.

"Okay we get it Clawhauser, Carrots please make sure my coffee doesn't get cold."

She looked at Nick.

"Okay, we'll be at the station in about an hour and a half Clawhauser. Tell Chief Bogo we'll take the case."

She walked Clawhauser out and then she went back inside.

"Nick it's not that bad, we will have time together. You forget we are ZPD and are never off duty you took the oath you know the deal."

Nick sighed as he exited the room in his uniform.

"Yea Carrots I do, just want a normal day where we can spend time together that's all. Every time we have a day off we get called in and it's annoying. I can't even spend time with my girlfriend because of our job."

She looked at him.

"Nick we will spend time together but our job calls for us to make sacrifices. Let's go meet your friend at the coffee shop like you promised then we will go to the station."

She handed him his coffee and they exited the apartment and walked toward the coffee shop. When they entered a red fox that could be the twin of Nick sat at the table wearing a red collared shirt with dark blue jeans fastened with a black belt, on top a black leather jacket. He looked up with his blue eyes looking at Nick.

"Hey Nick, wow man you're a cop now and your partner is a bunny. How you been lately, last time we saw each other I bought a popsicle from you."

Nick put his shades down looking at him with his green eyes.

"Yes I am a cop now and this is Judy my partner at the ZPD and my girlfriend. Don't say anything yes she is a bunny and I love her. I heard you got yourself in some trouble with some smugglers who call themselves the Bulls. Can I ask you why they are after you?"

Alex began as Nick and Judy joined him.

"After my fourth semester, the Bulls a really dangerous gang kidnapped me and threatened to kill me if I didn't help them in a lumber smuggling ring in Sahara Square. I was arrested and put in jail for a week but was found not guilty. After I was let go I got a job here at Snarlbucks and just recently got a letter from Arron the head of the Bulls. Here Nick read the letter I am not kidding you."

He handed Nick the letter and he read it shaking his head.

"Alex what am I going to do with you. There is no clue on where these guys are either, it's just an unmarked letter addressed to you? How could you get yourself mixed in people like this? They are cop killers and me and my partner are assigned to your case. Come on down to the station with us so you can explain to my Chief about this letter? Let's go Alex and no you're not under arrest."

Alex followed them out to the police car and Nick opened the back door for him.

"Go on Alex."

Alex got in and Judy got on the drivers' side, and Nick got in the passenger seat. Judy hit the gas and they drove toward the station. After they pulled up to the station Nick opened the back door for Alex.

"Let's go Alex."

Alex followed behind them as they entered the police station. Clawhauser was sitting at his desk eating donuts again. When Nick approached him.

"Is the Chief in?"

Clawhauser looked.

"Yes, Officer Wilde and he's waiting for you and Hopps. Oh, you two are so cute together I can't help it. "

Nick sighed.

"Will you stop that Clawhauser, the other officers are looking over here."

Clawhauser smiled.

"What is the big deal, Nick, wouldn't you rather them know you and Judy are an item? I mean you get jealous when the other officers talk to her."

He sighed.

"Did it ever occur to you I don't want anyone to know because I don't want to lose Judy as my partner because she is my girlfriend? You know what they say getting involved in your partner can get in the way of your profession and duty."

Clawhauser looked at him.

"Nick he won't break you two apart because she is your girlfriend. I just think you shouldn't hide it anymore. You forget what almost happened with Jack Savage. He tried to take Judy from you, but she told him that she was already in love with her partner, you. That alone should make you be honest and tell the other officers that Judy is with you. I am just the flabby donut-loving cop who happens to be your friend that knows nothing. It's your decision Nick hurry up you're being paged."

Chief Bogo came out of his office and yelled.

"WILDE NOW!"

Nick made his way to Chief Bogo's office and sat down. Chief Bogo looked at Alex.

"Okay start talking Alex?"

Alex began and handed Chief Bogo the letter from Arron.

"Okay as of today you and Hopps will protect Alex, no ifs and's or buts Wilde do I make myself clear. The Bulls can be in Zootopia anywhere he is in danger. Read that case file thoroughly Wide and Hopps in case you two come in contact with the Bulls? Dismissed and be extra careful these guys are worse than anything you two dealt with before. Alex do not try to get out of Wilde and Hopps sight do I make myself clear? Do I. Go on then? Wilde, you can't stay at Hopps' place maybe you should stay at your place it's deep inside Zootopia no one will find him there."

Nick sighed.

"Yes Chief Bogo sir, we will stay at my place until this case is cracked. Let's go, Hopps, Alex move it as of right now you are under police protection."

The red fox nodded as he followed Nick and Judy out of Bogo's office. Then the three of them exited the police station and Clawhauser looked at Nick. Fang Meyer approached him and asked.

"Clawhauser what's the deal with Wilde? Is he hiding something that involves Hopps?"

Clawhauser shrugged.

"Who knows he might just be having a really bad day he really isn't a day person. We all know this, don't worry too much about him Fang Meyer."

Nick text him.

'Thanks Clawhauser for not telling him, see you tomorrow.'

Clawhauser texts him back.

'No problem Nick that's what friends are for your secret is safe with me.'

Judy drove to her apartment and packed a bag, then she got back in the squad car and drove toward Nick's place. Nick gave her his key and she put her bag in his room and exited the house. Then she locked the door and got back in the squad car. They drove toward the lumber yard where Alex helped the Bulls and approached the owner.

Nick was the first one who questioned him.

"We heard that The Bulls are hunting down a certain fox named Alex. Do you have any idea about their whereabouts?"

The owner looked at him with his arms crossed.

"If I did know of their whereabouts, trust me Officer you wouldn't want to know because you would not stay alive or be paralyzed."

Nick looked at him angrily.

"I am an Officer of ZPD I don't fear anything now if you do know where they are I would advise you to tell me now do I make myself clear!"

The owner gulped.

"I just know they are in Zootopia, I have no idea where they are hiding. I swear Officer I wouldn't lie because I like my job and can't survive in jail. All I can give you is the plate number to one of their many cars that are all I have any knowledge of."

Judy came forward.

"Can you tell me the plate number please?"

He told her the numbers and she wrote it down. Then he told both of them how dangerous The Bulls were. Judy looked at Nick.

"Well looks like we have a plate to run Wilde? Thank you for the information, this will help us a lot."

Nick looked and crossed his arms.

"You better not be lying because we will be watching you. So you better hope you are telling the truth. Good day."

They headed to the squad car and Judy drove back to the station. They entered and Delgado looked and thought for a second.

'Hmm are they more than partners or what?'

Nick saw Delgado.

"Wuz up Delgado?"

Delgado looked up from his coffee.

"Not much Wilde on my break after a long first two hours of my shift only 8 more to go. What about you and Hopps?"

Nick shrugged.

"Hoping to find a lead on these guys involved in our latest case see ya around."

He entered their office and came up behind Judy as she ran the plate on her computer. Her mouth dropped when she pulled it up.

"Oh my goodness, Nick look at these guys' records. How are we going to have a chance against them? They have taken down Predator and Prey. They are really mean bulls and have done some damage to many police officers. I am printing this now. We really need to study this case thoroughly. Nick, they are in Sahara Square at an abandoned warehouse. When we do go in we will need back up these guys are very dangerous!"

He grabbed her from behind.

"Carrots when we do go in after them we will have back up, will you please calm yourself down? You really worry too much I swear you're so lucky I love you so much."

She blushed a little and smiled at him as she turned around in her chair.

"Exactly how much do you love me, Officer Wilde? "

Nick sly smiled at her.

"I am not showing you here at work Carrots."

Chief Bogo came up behind Nick as he and Judy were kissing clearing his throat.

"Ah hem Wilde and Hopps, do you have any leads yet? No Wilde I am not going to separate you two because obviously you two are a couple which I don't care. Can you two breathe and answer me."

Nick broke apart from Judy and looked.

"Sorry Chief, we managed to get a license plate and know their location. So at least we know where they are hiding. Now if they do make a move we will not have to look for them which is a good thing. Just to be safe I think we should have a few cops undercover at the lumber yard where Alex was involved in that lumber smuggling operation in case they have worse intentions."

Chief Bogo thought for a second.

"I think you have a point, Wilde, I'll assign Wolfard and Slug horn to work there undercover. To be safe I think you let your other officers know that you and Judy are an item. That's entirely up to you Wilde just a suggestion. Just don't lose focus on duty and get one of you killed. I will need descriptions of the members of The Bulls?"

Judy printed it out and handed it to Chief Bogo.

"Here you go, sir. I also made a copy for me and Wilde to put in the case file of Alex."

Chief Bogo took it from her.

"Okay, you two let's go to the Bullpen so we can explain to Slughorn and Wolfard what their duty is being undercover."

Nick followed Judy and Chief Bogo into the Bull pen with Wolfard and Slughorn. They all sat down as Chief Bogo explained.

"Wolfard and Slughorn heed my warning and keep your eyes peeled for any of these guys. If either of you spots them immediately call either Wilde or Hopps and let them know. These guys are very dangerous and have injured many officers. This is going to be one of the toughest cases this precinct has faced since the Night Howler case successfully cracked by Officer Judy Hopps and her Partner Officer Nicholas Wilde our 1st fox and a very good addition to our team. First thing tomorrow you two will join that lumber yard as workers and make sure you are not discovered here are some cases these Bulls were involved in read and study them thoroughly understood. As for you two Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps you are dismissed. Keep me updated on Alex and make sure he is not found. Both of you keep an eye on your phones these Bulls are bound to show up. Nick and Judy nodded and said at the same time.

"Yes, Chief Bogo sir. See you tomorrow morning."

As they exited the precinct Officers Delgado, Fangmeyer, Wolfard, and Slughorn scratched their heads. They looked at Clawhauser.

"Do you know something we don't Benny boy?"

Clawhauser ate his donut and went back to his Gazelle app. Nick smiled slyly at Judy as they got in his car and drove toward his place. She smiled back at him.

"So Officer Wilde what are our plans after a long day on duty?"

Nick smiled at her as he opened the passenger door.

"Go home clean up, and maybe snuggle up and watch a movie? What do you say Carrots?"

She smiled at him.

"Sounds like a plan Nick."

Nick drove toward his place and unlocked his door to see Alex asleep in the spare room.

"Let him sleep Judy he had a pretty long day. You go in the shower first while I go pick a movie."

She smiled at him and kissed him.

"Okay, Nick I'll do that."

He watched as she entered the bathroom and heard the shower water running. Then he put his and Judy's phones on the chargers to charge. He picked a movie and entered the spare room looking at Alex as he slept.

"Don't worry old buddy we will keep you safe."

Alex opened his eyes asking.

"So Nick what made you become a cop? You and Finnick had a great business with those pawsicles?"

He looked at him.

"Let's say a certain bunny helped me change my future. When nobody believed in me she always did. So I decided to become a cop. Can't believe you got yourself involved in those guys man what were you thinking?"

He looked up and sat up.

"Nick I told you they kidnapped me and threatened they would kill me if I didn't. What would you have done in that situation? Well?"

Nick looked.

"Certainly not get myself in trouble landing myself in jail. They have a price on your head and you better hope you don't slip up and get discovered they are in Sahara Square. You better avoid that place, Alex, I mean it. Now get some rest you need it goodnight."


	7. Chapter 6 pt 2

Partnership Like no Other

Ch. 6 pt2(Ocs credit to Damander E.)

"Nowhere Near Cracked"

Later that night Judy came out of the shower and joined Nick on the couch and cuddled into his chest. He smiled at her.

"How do you feel now Carrots after your shower? You think you can deal with being away from your apartment until we crack this case?"

She smiled at him.

"Yes, I think I will be fine being away for a while. Maybe we can sleep in peace without Oryx and Kudo being loud."

Nick smiled at her and put the movie on holding her close as they watched. She snuggled into his chest while he had his shirt opened.

"Nick I am so glad that we are together and more than partners. I love you so much my sly fox."

He smiled at her as he kissed her deeply.

"Oh really exactly how much do you love me Carrots?"

She smiled up at him as he pinned her down to the couch moving his paws inside her pajama top moving it up slowly as he kissed her deeply. Her paws slid inside his police uniform shirt as she slid it off and kissed his furry chest.

"I am surprised you still have your uniform on Officer Wilde."

They both heard Alex get up and she fixed her pajama top just resting her head on Nick's furry chest as he laid on the couch while they watched a movie. Alex looked at them both.

"Can I join you two and watch a movie?"

Nick looked up and nodded.

"Sure you can Alex. We won't mind at all. This is basically our after duty routine if we have work the next morning."

Around 1030p Nick and Judy turned in leaving Alex on the couch to use the TV. When they entered Nick's bedroom Judy looked at him.

"That was a close call, Nick."

He pulled the bed down and looked at her.

"What was a close call Carrots? It was a normal make out session like we normally have when we watch a movie after work."

She sighed as she responded and got in the bed first.

"Dumb fox, you started to sweat when my hand caressed your chest. You never do that, you wanted something else to happen but decided not to because Alex came in the living room."

He looked at her suspiciously.

"Like what exactly Carrots? Carrots?"

He looked to see Judy sound asleep cuddled into his chest already and noticed that she was only in her bra and panties this time instead of her pajamas. He held her close and drifted off to sleep after he kissed her forehead.

~At an abandoned warehouse deep in Savannah Square~

A huge Bull that had black fur with green eyes and pointy tan horns wore a black long sleeve shirt with plastic armor pieces on it, black pants, a red vest with a yellow letter "A" on the right chest of the vest, and tan armored boots. He looked up at his brothers.

"How can a stinkin' fox disappear into oblivion? We traced him back here and sent him a message. Where the hell could he be? His brother Craig with gray fur looked up and shrugged.

"Who knows Arron? We looked everywhere possible and there is no sign of that snitch Alex anywhere in Zootopia. But we can't ponder on the whereabouts of that fox when we have a job to do tomorrow at the lumber yard where we had our smuggling operation?"

Arron glared at Craig.

"If that fox is in the city, and finds out we are returning to the same lumber yard we smuggled in before he will get us all arrested! That is why we must hunt him down and shut him up permanently get the picture?"

A tan bull looked up at their boss.

"Mr. Cattleson, we will find him and take him down. He will mess up and will get spotted. I heard somewhere that he works in a coffee shop not far from the ZPD. Maybe if we threaten our partner he could possibly lead us to the snitch? Then we can do away with him, I am pretty sure the lumber yard owner has seen him around town."

Monday morning Slughorn and Wolford made their way to the lumber yard where they would be undercover. Slughorn approached the birch lumber yard's owner.

"We just got hired to help you out since you were looking for some extra workers. My name is Phil Horn and this here is my friend Ralph Wolf. Where do we start sir?"

The owner looked at them both.

"Start with that pile over there our customers will be here at 10a sharp."

Slughorn looked at Wolford as they walked inside.

"Do you think he is referring to the Bulls?"

Wolford shrugged.

"Who knows, let's just get to work before we blow our cover. Remember what Bogo said if we spot any of the guys in the file we call Wilde and let him know."

They started to work but had their eyes looking around and stayed on high alert. Around 10a Slughorn heard a car pull up and peeked outside as he was tying a birch lumber pile with twine. He noticed a big limo and saw a tan bull that fit the description of one of the bulls come out as he opened the back door where three more bulls that fit the description stepped out. He ran to Wolford and nearly knocked him down. He looked up.

"Will you pull yourself together? What is it? You look like you just faced your worst fear."

Slughorn looked around and tapped Wolford when he spotted them walking in.

"Oh man, it's them!"

Wolford looked up and cupped his mouth as the boss and the 4 bulls looked at them.

"Don't mind my friend here, he dropped some lumber on his foot and was screaming out in pain. Go back to your business gentlemen, while me and my friend here finish tying these piles together."

Slughorn looked at him as they went back to what they were doing.

"We are supposed to radio Wilde if they are spotted why did you do that? We are going against Bogo's orders!"

Wolford grabbed his shirt.

"Because at the moment we can't do anything, we are undercover or did you forget?"

Slughorn looked.

"But we are supposed to radio Wilde and Hopps. These guys are looking for a certain fox they are protecting, so we are just gonna stay here and be a couple of scared cops? You make no sense I swear!"

Rixie comes up behind both and grabs them behind a bunch of lumber not tied up yet. Wolford screams like a girl.

"You are going to blow our cover what are you trying to do get us killed?"

She sly smiled at him.

"Well, aren't you supposed to radio somebody if they are spotted? So exactly what are you two cowardly cops waiting for?"

She grabbed Wolford's radio whispering.

"Undercover Slye here, Wilde the Bulls have been spotted! I repeat the Bulls have been spotted radio back!"

~In their patrol car~

Nick hears his radio and answers while Judy was inside the coffee shop while Alex was working.

'Officer Wilde here what's up Rixie? They are where? Keep an eye on them and tell Wolford and Slughorn thanks for telling me.'

Rixie responded back still whispering while Wolford and Slughorn just stayed silent.

'Slye out Wilde I'll keep you posted. As soon as they leave I'll follow them while these pansies just stay here. '

Nick chuckled.

'No wonder why Bogo put you on our team. Wilde out.'

Judy came out and handed Nick his coffee.

"Who was that?"

Nick looked at her.

"Carrots, it was Rixie obviously she will be the one to find out the location of the Bulls since neither Slughorn nor Wolford called me like they were told. How is Alex holding up in there?"

She sighed.

"He is fine, just a little leery that they will find him and kill him. "

Nick looked at his partner.

"Why does he think that?"

She shrugged.

"Why are you asking me? He just feels they will find him and we won't be able to protect him. Nick, he told me a lot about these guys they are extremely dangerous. They have connections and he knows they do."

~In the meantime~

Rixie stayed hidden with Slughorn and Wolford listening in on the conversation.

Arron looked at the owner and grabbed his shirt.

"Alright you, if you know the whereabouts of a certain fox, you better open up and tell us or you will not see the light of another day!"

He gulped as Arron held his collar tighter.

"I have no idea who you are talking about Mr. Cattleson I swear! Please put me down!"

Craig looked at him dead in his eyes.

"The fox we are referring to is Alex that snitch, the one we hustled into getting involved in the last operation! Rumors are going around that he is in Zootopia. Since you have such a successful business here you might be the information we need."

The owner gulped as Craig grabbed his shirt.

"Okay I will talk he works at Snarlbucks a block away from the ZPD, can you put me down please I am begging you. Watch out there were two cops around here snooping around asking questions, so it won't be that easy for you to get to him. You need to find out where he is hiding and then strike. That I am sorry I can't help you with."


	8. Chapter 6 Pt 3

Partnership Like no Other

Ch. 6. Pt3(Ocs by Zootopian Fulf, Damander E, and KidAtHeart1993)

"More Danger Lurking"

Judy looked at Nick after she sipped her latte sighing.

"Do you think Rixie knows what she is dealing with? We both read that file Slick they are very dangerous and have injured predator and prey? She won't have a chance and you know it."

He looked up.

"Carrots, first off I doubt that she knows what she is up against, but then again we both know Rixie she likes to fight. Let's just hope she can find their hideout. Unless you want to use another car and follow them? If not she is our only hope no thanks to Wolford and Slughorn."

Wolford looked at him with his arms crossed.

"You know what Wilde I am not a scared cop; I am part of the swat team. So what was I supposed to do? We were undercover; would you like us to reveal ourselves and get ourselves killed well!"

Nick shook his head and facepalmed.

"Yea I did expect that? We have a witness under protection, and who knows if that owner disclosed his location because you two weren't doing your damn job!"

Slughorn sighed.

"Well he wouldn't listen to me I tried to radio I swear."

Nick stood straight up.

"Yea sure you did, the only voice I heard was Rixie's while you two were scared stiff so don't give me that! You two better explain to Bogo what happened cause I am not. Now if you two would excuse us we need some new recruits that will help us out. Let's go Carrots I know where we can get the backup we need."

He walked away from them with his shades down and looked at Judy.

"Radio Bogo, and tell him that Rixie is on the Bulls' tail since our two undercover cops were too scared!"

Judy radioed.

"Hopps here, Chief Bogo the Bulls were spotted at the birch lumber yard where Slughorn and Wolford were undercover. Rixie is tailing them, we will keep you posted."

Bogo screamed.

"If Wolford and Slughorn are by you Hopps put them on now, and make sure you two are careful, the last thing I need is two of my best cops out of commission!"

Wolford gulped.

"Chief I can explain."

Bogo yelled in the radio.

"I don't want excuses, Wolford, you and Slughorn were supposed to radio Wilde when the Bulls were spotted and instead you two just stood there and did nothing! Now, what if they know where Alex is exactly how are we going to protect him well!"

Slughorn went on the radio.

"Wait a minute Wolford and I were listening in on their plan, what did we do wrong?"

Bogo screamed and made Nick hold his ears.

"The point was you two could've radioed Wilde and Hopps for backup, but no you did nothing. Now Alex is in more danger than he originally was! Get in that coffee shop and watch Alex, if they are spotted you better radio, do I make myself clear and get him out! Do I! Bogo out!"

Slughorn looked at Wolford and glared.

"Well, I hope you're happy some swat team we are? Told you we should've radioed Wilde did you listen no!"

Nick shook his head as he looked at Judy and back at them.

"Again they are spotted radio me understood! Watch him closely."

They both looked.

"Yes Wilde, we will radio this time."

He looked at them.

"You better, Carrots let's head over to Tundra Town I have two friends that will help us take the Bulls down."  
Judy looked.

"You're driving Slick not me."

He smiled at her.

"Yes yes, I am driving aren't I. Well to Tundra Town we go."

She smiled as they drove.

"You dumb fox."

He smiled at her as he put the key in the ignition.

"You know you love me Carrots."

She smiled.

"Yes, I do love you, Slick."

He drove toward Tundra Town as he made a phone call at a red light.

'Hey Rogue, it's Nick I need to talk to you about something.'

Rogue responded.

'Yo Nick long time no see how ya been and how is the popsicle hustling business going for you and Finn?'

Nick looked as he spoke.

'Actually, we'll talk more when I get there. '

Judy heard another male voice on the other end.

"I guess I am meeting another friend of yours and Chief Bogo is okay with this?"

Nick looked at her.

"Yes Fluff, we need all the help we can get with these guys. You know as well as I do, that Wolford and Slughorn will run if they see those guys. You seen how scared they were. At least we have Rixie on our side."

Judy looked.

"Yes, you are right."

Nick pulled up to Rogue's house with Judy behind him and knocked.

A 9'10 white fox with arctic blue eyes answered and Judy looked up.

"I see exactly what you mean Nick. He's exactly the kind of help we need."

Nick looked at him.

"Hey Rogue, long time no see and before you ask no this is a real police uniform I am a cop and this here is my partner/girlfriend Officer Judy Hopps. Now I can explain to you why we need your help buddy."

Rogue invited them in and smiled.

"Well, then Nick the cop I am beyond shocked. So what kind of mission do you need my help with I mean don't they know you just come off weak but really aren't no offense."

Nick growled slightly.

"None was taken, and yes they know I am not that weak. Anyway, you remember Alex our friend from school that you, me, and Finn hung out with?"

Rogue looked.

"Yea what about him? Why don't you two come inside, and make yourselves comfortable I just made coffee and we'll talk more."

Nick watched as he entered the kitchen and sighed.

"Yes, Carrots he is a hybrid part fox and part wolf that is why he is so big compared to us."

She looked.

"Oh I see, so are you telling me something, Slick?"

He froze for a minute.

"Umm like, what? Maybe it won't be so bad to have kids together. But here is not the place to be having this conversation. "

She just looked at him with her arms crossed.

"You're the one who said it not me."

Rogue looked at them both and chuckled.

"You two fight like husband and wife already I swear. Anyway, here Nick you seem like you need a cup badly and a latte for the bunny."

Nick takes the espresso from Rogue and hands Judy her latte.

"Thanks, you are right I do need this cup badly. So about the case we have, there is a gang that is called the Bulls. According to their report, they are very dangerous and have taken down both predator and prey. I mean Lions, tigers, and wolves have been paralyzed. They kidnapped Alex in his 4th year of school and threatened him to make him be a part of their lumber smuggling operation. He is known as a snitch and now the Bulls are in Zootopia trying to find him. He is actually currently under police protection and his life is in danger. We need comrades that are both strong and smart to take these guys down. Can you please help us out as a favor to a friend?"

Rogue took a sip of his espresso and looked up.

"Sure Nick I will help you guys out though I am not a cop, there is another person that will help us too."

He called to the kitchen.

"Opal can you here please, I want you to meet someone."

An arctic fox with gray fur and amber eyes looked from the kitchen.

"Yes Rogue, sorry I was in the shower. I am coming let me get dressed. If it isn't Nick Wilde the popsicle hustler since he was 12. Rogue smiled.

"Don't say it Nick. Don't act innocent because you're not."

Nick growled.

"You're pushing it, Rogue."

He sipped his espresso looking at his radio thinking. Then he looked at Judy.

"I'll be right back Carrots, let me see if anyone has found out where these guys are?"

~By the lumber yard Rixie stayed hidden~

She heard the owner's neck crack and cringed.

'Oh damn, these guys are dangerous they aren't kidding.'

She heard the tan bull call to his guys.

"Let's go, boys, I feel like getting me some coffee at Snarlbucks. Let's move now."

Rixie swallowed hard as she went by the owner after the Bulls exited the lumber yard. She used plastic gloves to check for a pulse and backed away.

'They killed him, I need to call this in. I'll just call Bogo while I follow these guys and need to radio Wilde. Alex is in grave danger!'

She backed away and heard the limo pull away. She ran along the rooftops as the limo drove toward Snarlbucks. She got on her radio and called Chief Bogo.

'Hey Chief it's me your favorite female fox, we have a problem. The Bulls killed the owner of the lumber yard.'

Bogo yelled into the radio.

'Killed him exactly how Slye, and the tone of your voice there is more to it.'

She took a deep breath as she responded.

'Yea the leader Arron Cattleson broke his neck and his spine. But that's not the worst of it.'

Bogo listened.

'There is more to it? What is it Slye answer me!'

She gulped.

'They are on their way to Snarlbucks to pay umm Alex a visit.'

Bogo yelled.

'Radio Wilde now and don't go alone I mean it Slye, don't go against your orders!'

Rixie responded.

'Yes sir Slye out, I will radio Wilde now.'

~Back at Rogue's~

Nick went outside when he heard his radio.

'Wilde here, what's up Slye. They what, alright follow them and don't make a move until backup gets there. What do you mean you're going alone! Are you crazy...Rixie….don't you dare!'

He heard the radio go down. Then he sighed.

'That stubborn fox. We need to move, please don't let it come down to me calling in that damn conceited rabbit Savage!'

He ran inside and called.

"Carrots, Rogue, and female arctic fox we need to move now!"

The arctic female fox looked up.

"I do have a name Nick, you know?"

He looked.

"Nice to know, no time to chit-chat we have to move!"

Judy ran after Nick and they got in the squad car. Rogue and Opal got in his car and they followed behind the squad car as Nick hit the gas hard!

~Back in Central Zootopia~

Rixie was above on the rooftops as she watched the bulls carefully when she jumped down slowly staying hidden when she went in the back and grabbed Alex out from the counter.

Alex looked at the female red fox  
she speaks "don't ask no questions I'm a friend of Nick and Judy follow me now! "Alex looked he gulped when he saw Arron the leader of the bulls he followed The female fox to safety, she glared and faced the leader.

Arron glared and growled  
'Well isn't it Rixie the rogue fox who doesn't know how to stay out of other mammal's business! "

Rixie chuckled and cracked her knuckles  
" You don't scare me you stupid Bull, maybe if you losers stop attacking innocent mammals, I wouldn't waste my time ! "

Arron ran at her, Rixie ran back at him as they started fighting, she let out her claws growling , Arron grabbed her and threw her towards a building, Rixie got up coughing glaring.  
The 2nd in command grabbed a bat on the side and hit Rixie in the back , The female fox fell down to the ground unconscious ,The Bulls ran off after they heard the siren leaving a note behind . Alex came out of hiding shivering in fear , Nick, Judy ,Rogue and female arctic fox showed up at the scene and saw the female fox down ,Nick looked and called an ambulance.  
'WE NEED AN AMBULANCE QUICK! '

Judy looked.

"Oh no Rixie , is she she? "

Nick looked at her .

"No Carrots just unconscious. "

The ambulance came and put her on the stretcher and took her , Alex spoke.

"She protected me who is she?"

Nick picked up a letter and read it  
Note

`Bring Alex to the warehouse at this address , if you want to see your two comrades alive again signed your worst nightmare ` Nick was full of anger as he made a fist, Judy looked and saw his expression  
"Nick?" ...

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Partnership Like No Other

Ch 6 Pt 4(Ocs by Zootopian Fulf, Damander E, and KidAtHeart1993)

"Some Reinforcements"

Nick looked at Judy.

"This situation just turned more dire Carrots. You and I need to head down to the office and go talk to Bogo pronto. Alex you in the squad car with Carrots and I now. As for you two Opal and Rogue you two come with us. Now they are about to see my true nature as a cop and trust me they won't like it! I'm done playing games. Let's go, Carrots you drive I'm in no mood to drive they really pissed me off."

Judy nodded and took the keys from Nick and got in the squad car, while Nick remained silent the entire drive. Behind them followed Rogue and Opal.

Judy pulled up to the station and entered with Nick and Alex. Clawhauser looked and asked.

"Officers Hopps, what's with umm Officer Wilde? He looks like he is about to blow. Chief Bogo is expecting you both. Umm who are those two they look awfully suspicious."

Nick glared at him.

"Ben, I am in no mood right now. They are friends of mine that will help us take down those damn bulls once and for all. So, stop asking questions, will you? Carrots lets go see Bogo before we run out of time. "

Rogue and Opal followed Nick and Judy into Bogo's office, but Nick looked at them.

"You two watch Alex please, while Carrots and I talk to our chief. "

They both nodded and waited outside while Nick entered the office with Judy and saw Bogo glaring at him.

"Chief we have a very dire situation on our paws right now. This letter is from the Bulls."

Bogo took the letter and read it.

"So, they are using Slughorn and Wolford as ransom for the witness's life. You two are going to have to pretend that we are turning over Alex for their lives. Wilde listen to me, this is not a time to be lazy and expect your partner to do everything. You are a predator, and are Officer Hopps's protector, therefore I send my prey with Predators in the field. Do not make any sudden moves or they will kill them am I understood Wilde? Any stupid move can risk your life, your partner's and your comrades' lives am I clear. Now onto the 2nd part of business."

Nick just looked and swallowed hard.

"Umm what other part of umm business sir?"

Bogo looked at him with a death stare.

"I don't care who you recruit, but make sure they are willing to risk their lives to back you up. Another thing Wide as soon as you are in with Hopps radio Clawhauser and he will send backup. Do not try to take care of it alone like Rixie did. Be careful and watch each other's backs you are partners. This is the most dangerous case that you have ever taken on. Do not be stupid. You are both dismissed."

When Bogo saw them exit his office he went back to his Gazelle app and smiled.

Nick signaled to Rogue and Opal.

"Let's move out Operation Takedown the Cattleson Gang is now in effect. This is the plan, listen carefully."

As Nick explained the plan, everyone paid close attention. After the plan was laid out everyone made their way toward the location of the Bulls ready to close in on them. Judy approached the location without the siren on and spotted the limo. Nick smiled at her.

"Let's go in Carrots, Rogue and Opal you two go in the back way. Alex do not blow the plan. Let's get this operation underway. Remember we are pretending to hand you over to them to get our two comrades back. We will not let them take you out understood. Carrots as soon as were in radio Clawhauser. Let's move people."

They all put their paws in and Opal and Rogue took the back way in by using their con skills to pick the lock without being spotted dressed up as bulls. Craig spotted them.

"Why did you come in the back way you two?"

Rogue looked up.

"No reason boss, just checking to make sure we have no intruders and looking out for the coppers sir. You know how sneaky coppers can be especially when there is a fox involved."

Craig looked and shrugged.

"Umm okay, get your guns ready. If they do not comply with Arron's threat you two will blow those two coppers away let's get them."

Opal waited till Craig turned his back and swallowed hard.

"I hope he knows what he is doing? I got a bad feeling about this Rogue and its not good at all."

Rogue nodded.

"So, do I Opal, but we have to go through with the plan. He is a pretty damn good cop."

They followed Craig to where Wolford and Slughorn were tied up in a room. Craig picked them both up and walked to the living room with the other two behind him with their guns drawn.

Judy got on the radio.

'Clawhauser we are in, send back up to Central Zootopia at 1210 W Zootopia Blvd. Wilde and I are going in send backup ASAP, Hopps out.'

~In the meantime back at the station.~

'All units on duty make your way to 1210 W Zootopia Blvd. in Central Zootopia to assist Hopps and Wilde on the double, time is running out for Slughorn and Wolfard. Clawhauser out.'

Delgado and Trunkaby rushed over to the location at top speed. Behind them was Fangmeyer and McHorn. Finally, the third unit arrived on the scene and joined the other two.

"So, Wilde and Hopps made it in, so all we do now is wait for what exactly?"

McHorn glared at the two new rookies.

"You wait here with us for further instructions to back up Wide and Hopps without complaining! Now be silent!"

Fangmeyer held McHorn back.

"Whoa there with your temper McHorn, save that energy for the Cattlesons and not on comrades we will need all our strength and ability to take them down that's for sure reading that record and the report! We all got our paws full on this one."

~Inside~

Nick approached Arron holding Alex and turned to him.

"We abided on our side of the deal, now its your turn Cattleson. Hand over the cops and you get your witness."

Nick handed Alex over to Arron and he laughed.

"Stupid fox, you actually thought I would spare their lives if I got the witness! Exactly how did you become a cop, any real cop would see right through a smuggler like myself! You two expose of these cops while I silence the witness!"

Nick saw the guns pointed at all 4 of them and swallowed hard yelling in the radio!

'Now would be the time to get in here before there are four dead cops! Get in here DAMNIT!'

McHorn, Delgado, Trunkaby, Fangmeyer and the two new rookies ran in side with their guns out.

"This is the ZPD drop your weapons now and get down on the floor with your arms above your heads now! Wilde go get Alex while we take care of things here!"

Nick saw the gun right at Judy's head and made his way behind one of the bulls and tripped them knocking the gun from his hand and ran after Arron and Alex.

"I'll be right back Carrots, don't miss me too much!"

The six cops handcuffed the 6 members of the gang and took them to their patrol cars. The bull that had the gun knocked from his hand picked up a knife and lunged for Judy. Opal saw it and threw off her bull disguise and jumped in front of Judy.

"Hopps move out the way! He has a knife!"

Rogue also threw off his bull disguise and took down one of the gang members punching him right where it counted hearing the sound of personal parts cracking as the bull fell to the ground holding himself.

Opal's arm got cut and she fell to the ground whimpering holding her bleeding arm. Judy grabbed her gun and pulled it on the attacker.

"I'm Officer Hopps from the ZPD, drop your weapon now and get on your knees with your arms above your head. You are under arrest and have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will and can be used against you in a court of law move it now!"

In the meantime, Nick saw Arron hold a gun to Alex's head laughing.

"Any last words you snitch, before I blow your brains out for defying me!"

Nick came out of hiding and Craig lunged for him, he dodged him and ended up behind him.

"You still think I am a weak fox that happens to be a cop! Why don't you come and find out yourself!"

Craig lunged for him again and missed slamming into the wall with his horns. Nick stood there filing his nails.

"Wow the tough Cattleson can't take on a measly fox, you are pathetic I swear!"

Craig's eyes turned red as he went toward Nick with his horns out. Nick grabbed his horns and picked him up and threw him at the wall breaking it and knocking him unconscious! He noticed that Arron let go of Alex but didn't see him anywhere.

"Where did he go! Oh no Carrots! Alex get to Rogue and Opal's car he went after my Carrots!"

Alex nodded and ran to Rogue and Opal's car locking all the doors while Nick ran after Arron. He spotted Arron holding a knife to Judy's neck. She cried out as her nose twitched in fear. Nick's eyes turned red and his claws came out.

"Let her go now Bull, and fight someone your own damn size! I said let the rabbit go!"

Arron threw Judy to the ground after he punched her, and Nick lunged for him with his claws drawn.

"You just pissed this fox off! "

Opal and Rogue ran to Judy and she rubbed her cheek where she was punched and watched in horror as Nick fought Arron and heard him whimpering in pain. Rogue and Opal jumped in and helped Nick fight Arron with their claws out and their teeth showing. She covered her eyes afraid to look.

After they took Arron down, Nick got on top of him with his teeth showing and his claws out and scratched him from his chest and almost at his stomach. Arron yelled out in pain as Nick cuffed him and put him in the back of the patrol car next to the one that Judy arrested.

He closed the patrol car door and went to Judy who was crying into her paws holding his chest where he was scratched by Arron's horns.

"Carrots, it's over. Come on you bunnies are so emotional. Look up I am fine, it's nothing but a scratch. Hey Fluff cheer up, we broke another case as a team. "

She hugged him tightly knocking him to the ground.

"You scared me half to death you dumb fox!"

He smiled at her slyly.

"You know you still love me!"

She smiled back.

"Yes, yes I do. Let me look at that scratch, its pretty deep and you're bleeding too. It must get covered you stubborn fox! Ambulance over here, officer injured."

Rogue smiled and opened the car door looking at Alex.

"You can come out now it's over. Wilde took down Arron with our help. Don't you think that you should move in with us to keep you out of trouble?"

Alex came out and hugged them both.

"Thank you two so much, I promise to stay out of trouble for now on."

Rogue hugged Opal tightly after her cut was bandaged. Then the other 6 officers patted Nick on his back smiling.

"Nice job Wilde. Let's take these smugglers in shall we and go out to celebrate another cracked case."

Nick looked.

"Yes, let's take them in and then we celebrate later right now I need to rest this scratch is throbbing damn bulls got some sharp horns."

The paramedics approached Nick and cleaned the gash out with peroxide, and then they bandaged him up. He put his shirt back on and got up carefully. Then he approached Rogue and Opal.

"Thank you for the help. We wouldn't have succeeded if it wasn't for you two."

They both smiled.

"That's what friends are for Nick. See you around Officer Wilde."

He chuckled as he watched them drive down the road back to their house and grabbed Slughorn and Wolfard by their collars.

"Let's go you two scaredy cops!"

They both glared.

"We aren't scaredy cops Wilde!"

Chief Bogo arrived.

"Wilde, you and Hopps go home and get some rest I'll take these two bulls in for questioning. You need to rest Wilde. Two weeks off duty and Hopps for two weeks you will be on Parking Duty until your partner returns understood!"

Judy ran after him.

"But Chief Bogo that is not fair, Parking duty, why parking Duty?"

Nick chuckled as he listened to Judy argue with Bogo.

"Ill be by the squad car till you finish Carrots, just take the parking duty it's only for two weeks geez. "


	10. Apology

_**A letter to all my readers.**_

 _ **I am apologizing to all my loyal readers and followers of Partnership Like No Other.**_

 _ **I am so sorry it took me over a year to update and hope that I did not lose any of my readers. It took me so long to update, because I had a bad case of writer's block and had no idea where to go with the story. Besides I was really stressed out with my family life and that also prevented me from being able to concentrate on writing. Not being aware that the delay of updates would cause my wonderful readers to have to go back and reread the entire story from ch. 1 to the latest chapter. I am going to make a promise to all of you that I will not ever take that long to update and post new chapters for all of you. So again I am so sorry that I caused that trouble and was inconsiderate not to explain to all of you before I posted the latest chapter why it took me so long to write the next chapter the next chapter will be up sometime this week I promise. And the following chapters will not be too far behind updating I am going to try to post a brand-new chapter each week.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **KidAtHeart1980.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Partnership Like No Other

Ch. 7

"Too Quiet for Comfort"

Her first week as a meter maid started and Judy exited the apartment while her partner was still sound asleep in the bed they shared. She exited very quietly and made her way to the ZPD hoping that Bogo changed his mind and let her work at the normal post. The morning meeting began and Judy sat in her chair silently staring at the chair that Nick usually sat in next to her and sighed. As Bogo gave out the assignments she just said nothing, she was not in a good mood and was missing her partner so much right now. Bogo finished giving the assignments and approached her.

"Hopps, it is only two weeks that you are on parking duty. It is very quiet in Zootopia ever since you and Wilde took down the Bulls, and Bellwether is still in jail along with her henchmen. I hardly have any assignments for the rest of the precinct. Just try and make the best of things, but keep your eyes wide open, it really is very quiet, and something may be coming down. Let's just hope it doesn't come down until your partner Wilde is fully healed from his wound. The last thing we need is you being targeted because you're alone."

She sighed.

"Yes, Chief Bogo, I will definitely pay attention to my surroundings."

She took the orange maid vest and put it on over her uniform and exited with her ears down.

'Back to being a dumb meter maid. Come on Nick, please heal faster.'

She got in her little car and made her way to her post and sat waiting for the sound of expiring parking meters. Hours passed, and she heard nothing, so she decided to take a break and made her way to Snarlbucks where Alex was behind the counter making coffees. She got in line and waited to be served not realizing one of Arron's brothers were also in the Snarlbucks under cover.

'Lookie here, bunny cop is demoted back to a lousy meter maid and that good for nothing fox that took down my brother is nowhere. Maybe he was fired, because everyone knows that a fox can't be trusted and are good fakers too. Maybe it was just a front to get himself off the hook for hustling pawsicles.'

Jason looked up from his morning paper and hit Blake on his shoulder.

"Calm down Blake, we will get our revenge on those two cops and the other foxes that helped take down your brother Arron and Simon down. But we can't make any sudden moves, the big plan will come together soon trust me."

Blake peered at him with his Cyan eyes.

"You better hope it does Jay, I do not like the idea of joining forces with a bunch of sheep either. That just destroys my dignity as a Bull. Who knows if they will betray us like they betrayed that fuzzy little gray bunny and that dumb fox."

~In the meantime, Alex was behind the counter~

"Hey Officer Hopps, how is everything and why are you wearing that vest? Also, where is Nick? Don't tell me he went back to his old ways and got himself fired?"

A little fox looked up.

"Yo Alex, no Nick hasn't gone back to hustling. I am on my own now. What I heard is he is on leave because of the injuries he sustained from the Bulls case. You best watch your tail too, you forget they only took in two of the bulls and there are two still free. So, you better keep that big yap of yours shut before I bite yo' face off understood!"

Judy looked down just realizing that the one speaking was Finnick.

"Hey there Finnick, what brings you here for coffee?"

Finnick sighed.

"Were you not paying attention to what I just told this idiot! I told him that he better shut his yap, because there are still two members of the Bulls out there and they could be planning a big thing to get revenge. I heard this around time, so cottontail you best watch yo back while you are reading the meters, they will use you for bait to lure Nick out. They will not care if he is injured or not and you know that neither will Nick if anyone touches his Carrots! Heed my words both of you, now big mouth can I have my usual?"

Alex got offended by that.

"Stop calling me big mouth, I am no longer involved in the whole thing and have no intentions of starting anything either. Just glad I can return to work after hiding for so long during that case. Here is your coffee, have a good day Finnick and we will both be careful."

A female voice was heard behind them and a female fox that looked exactly like Rixie was seen wearing a blue outfit winking at Alex. Alex turned to the fox with light orange and tan fur with blue eyes smiling.

"Hey Rox, you in town to see your sister Rixie the agent now? You haven't been around since we graduated college, and you dumped me because of my involvement in the bulls."

She glared at him.

"Yes, I did break-up with you after I found out about your involvement in those Bulls that wreak havoc in every town that they come to. Yes, I am also here in town to see my sister Rixie, and who would this bunny be?"

Judy looked at the female fox and stared.

"You're Rixie's sister, I don't recall her mentioning she had a sister. You sure you aren't trying to pull a fast one on me?"

Roxie looked at her with her eyes slanted.

"Yes, I am sure, and you are?"

Judy looked up at her.

"I am Officer Judy Hopps, of the ZPD and a very good friend to Rixie too."

~At the table~

Blake glared at the female fox with his cyan eyes.

"I had no idea that this town had so many damn foxes in it. I suppose she is going to train to be a cop too."

Jason also spotted the fox and tapped Blake.

"Let's go, before we get spotted? We must meet Woolter at 230p sharp to lay out our plan of revenge on those who dare cross the Bulls! Until Arron and Craig come out you're in charge let's go. I can't have you spotted and blow the plan, boss."

~Back at Judy's apartment~

Nick was lying in bed and saw a note on the nightstand from Judy.

'Nick, I made you some blueberry pancakes, before I left this morning for my parking duty. Make sure you eat it all and get some rest. I'll see you after work love Judy. Enjoy'

He smiled as he carefully got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to warm up his pancakes that Judy made him. He sat on the couch and propped up a pillow as he ate and watched the news. Then there was a knock on the door and Nick got up carefully and answered.

"Hey, Rix and Jack, what brings you here?"

Rixie entered the apartment.

"Not much just decided to check up on you for Judy since Bogo stuck her on Parking Duty because of your absence. Anyway, besides that Jack and I found some information that might come in handy to you Slick. We were snooping around the old lumberyard where the Bulls were doing their dirty work and the scene of the murder of the owner too. When he and I discovered that two of the 4 bulls in the gang are still free here in Zootopia. One is the other twin to Arron and Craig, who as of right now is the head when and if his brothers, and the right-hand man Simon ever get out. Let's hope they don't and the other member Jason is also free. So, there are still two bulls out there and Jack just found out that Woolter is also still out there after Bellwether and Doug were taken into custody."

Jack looked at Nick.

"Which means you dumb fox, no offense Rix that your partner Officer Hopps can still be in danger. Let's just hope she keeps on alert if she is half the cop she claims to be. Because if she lets her guard down she might be the bait to lure you out injured or not to take you out Officer Wilde."

Nick glared at Jack.

"I am not a dumb fox, you stupid rabbit! Besides I know my Carrots will not let her guard down, she is a great cop and I am sick of you putting her down because she chose me over you Jack! Deal with it Savage Judy is in love with me and never will fall for you understood! Now get out of my face before I make you! Rix thank you for the information just please relay it to Judy somehow. And get that ignorant Rabbit out of my face before I wipe that grin off his damn face!"

Jack lunged for Nick and Rixie pulled him back.

"Let's go Savage before you get yourself hurt by a fox! I told you to be nice, but no did you listen? Of course not, just trying to pick a fight with an injured officer that can take you down if he really wanted to so back off him, will you? Let's go find Judy."

Nick slammed the apartment door and hurt himself opening the wound again. Through the wall he heard a voce of one of Judy's annoying neighbors.

"Wow somebody is in a pissy mood I see! Drink a beer and you'll be fine!"

Nick banged on the wall.

"Will you shut up already! I am not in the mood today I swear! Damn I opened it again!"

He ran to the bathroom and took off his shirt, cleaning out the wound and covered it back up again deciding to leave his shirt off. Then he decided to drift back off to sleep being careful not to hit his wound again.

~Judy's break ended, and Roxie followed her out~

Judy noticed and looked at her.

"What is it Roxie? Why are you following me?"

Roxie showed her the badge.

"I'm Officer Slye, a recruit to the ZPD at the same precinct as you Officer Hopps. Chief Bogo told me to find you and watch how the job is done. No don't freak out I am not your partner's replacement I can assure you of that. Besides I have my eye on another fox that is not your partner Officer Hopps. I just haven't had a chance to tell him because he was busy."

Judy looked at her.

"Call me Judy, and okay we basically just sit in this lil car and listen for expired parking meters and put tickets on the cars."

Roxie sat in the car with Judy as she drove around listening for meters. Roxie heard one and watched as Judy wrote the ticket and stuck it on the parked car. They heard a lot of meters beep and and Judy handed Roxie a machine and they each took a side of the parking lot and put the tickets on the parked cars. Finally, the day ended, and Judy heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Rix and Jack, what brings you out here? I am just about to end my shift for the day. Oh, by the way Rix I met your sister Roxie, you never mentioned you had a sister to me or Nick."

Rixie spotted her sister.

"Roxie, you're an Officer at the ZPD? I thought you were going to join the agency like me? What made you change your mind anyway?"

Roxie looked at her sister.

"They told me I don't have the skills to be an agent and that I should be a cop. So, I went to the academy and here I am an Officer of the ZPD and Officer Hopps is my mentor, and then after Officer Wilde returns we will all be a team."

Jack laughed.

"Wow, teaming up with that pathetic sly fox, well Judy you better watch out another fox joining might umm cause a problem if you get my gist?"

Judy crossed her paws.

"In your dreams Jack, besides she likes someone else. You are still mad because I chose Nick over you get over it! What brought you two out here besides you putting Nick down Jack!"

Rixie cleared her throat.

"Anyway, to warn you about the last two remaining members of the Bulls that is still free and a certain ram that also escaped from the Night Howler case! We just want you to watch your back, our sources say that Woolter is teaming up with Blake Cattleson and Jason Allen Ferren from the Bulls to seek revenge on you and Nick. They might use you as bait to lure Nick out to his demise so be alert please. We already let Nick in on it and of course Jack here pissed him off like usual. So be aware that you will go home to a real pissy fox. As for you Rox congrats on joining the ZPD with two of my best friends. Where are you staying in Zootopia anyway?"

Roxie smiled at her.

"In the same apartment complex as Officers Wilde and Officer Hopps 5 doors down to be exact. See one of the perks of working for the ZPD is that the apartments are already paid for and all we must worry about is buying food and the electricity bill. So, if you'd excuse me it's been a real long day, I am heading home to get some much-needed rest. See you tomorrow Judy. I hope to meet our other partner Officer Wilde soon."

Judy waved to Roxie and Rixie as she made her way to their apartment and opened the front door.

"Nick, I am home. Are you awake? Nick?"

She felt two familiar paws wrap around her waist and smiled.

"You sly fox, how are you feeling? Don't you think you should be careful, so you don't open the wound again?"


	12. Chapter 12

Partnership Like No Other

Ch.8

"A New Plot, Unlikely Team"

Later that night, Blake and Jayson made their way to Woolter's. Woolter looked at them both.

"Well, well the all-powerful bulls seeking a ram's help for revenge. Now I have seen everything."

Blake scoffed at him.

"You shouldn't be talking since your umm plan to break out your boss went wrong. You should consider yourself lucky they didn't take you in with the rest of them. Using a family of Cheetahs, thinking the fox was that stupid to fall for it again. I heard about how he and that fuzzy bunny outsmarted your Umm boss. What made you so sure you would trick a fox anyway?"

Woolter looked at him with his eyes slanted.

"Maybe that time it failed, but I have a fool-proof plan that will benefit us all. This plan of mine will destroy the fox's reputation as a 'cop', and just maybe put that fuzzy bunny back as a meter maid where she belongs."

Blake looked at him with his arms crossed as he and Jayson sat down across from Woolter and a ram cop that also wasn't caught during the night howler case.

"Well then let's hear this fool-proof plan of yours Woolter? I am all ears."

The ram cop handed them each a latte as he sat down next to Woolter.

"I am a cop that Chief Bogo never caught being involved in that night howler case. What the plan is I will take the night howler gun from evidence with a pair of plastic gloves stealing the key that Nick has in his possession and I will frame him. There is a town far from here where I can get my paws on some night howlers using the same machine that Doug used after we rebuild it with Jayson's genius. We will use the gun as a stereotype but will add a heat seeking component that will not be able to miss the target. This way after that stupid fox is suspended for stealing evidence we will be able to shoot him and make him go savage going after our beloved Chief Bogo while he is trying to prove his innocence, causing him to be locked up and expelled from the ZPD leaving little miss bunny defenseless without her partner. Then we all go after little miss cottontail and get rid of her after we break out your brothers, Simon, Jesse, Bellwether, and Doug without Nick there to protect her."

Blake looked at him laughing.

"You actually think a sly fox like Officer Wilde will actually give you access to his key to evidence that easily? Besides now there is a female fox that just joined the ZPD rumor has it she is the sister to Agent Slye who is Jack Savage's partner. So exactly how do you propose we get rid of her? I think we all should put our heads together to come up with a plan that makes more sense than what you are planning."

Jayson nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I like the whole idea of me reinventing that machine that made the pellets that caused those animals to go savage and think adding a heat seeker will give us the upper hand in getting revenge. But as for thinking that Officer Wilde would give you access to his key to the evidence room that easily that is impossible, unless you put something in his blueberry drink to cause him to become drowsy and not realize you are taking it. But the fox has a very keen sense of smell like a rabbit so that part of the plan will not work at all."

The ram thought for a minute.

"Unless I use my key to take the night howler gun, and frame Wilde by putting his fur in the box with the gun making it look like he went against Bogo's orders. This way there is no way for him to prove his innocence and then we shoot him with a pellet causing him to attack Bogo?"

Blake's eyes lit up and so did Woolter's.

"That plan makes a lot more sense, but how will you get his fur?"

The ram smiled.

"Take it off his shirt, because he does shed I have seen it plenty of times. And I happen to be a friend of that stupid fox, so he will never know I set him up. We get Wilde off the force then Hopps has no choice but to stay a meter maid."

~Back at their apartment~

Nick smiled at the shocked rabbit slyly.

"I will be careful, it's just making out with my Carrots without interruption because I missed her so much."

Judy smiled at him and nodded. Then she laid on their bed smiling up at him blushing so red.

"I missed you too Slick. It wasn't the same without you at the briefing, or on the job. Also, when you heal we will have a new partner on our team. Rixie's sister Roxie will be joining us like the others have three now so will we."

He smiled down at her as his paws moved down unbuttoning her uniform shirt placing kisses on her neck causing her to moan low.

"Oh Nick, feels so good don't stop please."

~Next door~

Bucky was up late watching a movie while Pronk was already half asleep when he heard Judy moaning and put his ear to the wall. When he heard a knock on the wall.

"Don't you dare Bucky I know you're eavesdropping, or it's you Pronk go to bed not in the mood for you tonight."

Pronk answered back.

"Well then keep it down Nick, don't you see we are trying to sleep next door you know we do work like you and Ms. Bunny."

~back in their apartment~

Nick scoffed smiling down at his beautiful Carrots.

"Like I will, they are the loud and obnoxious ones especially when we have work early in the morning."

Judy smiled up at him.

"What are you up to my injured sly fox?"

He smiled down at her nibbling on her neck more. He loved the moans coming from her lips as he continued not realizing he left a love mark on her collarbone. She didn't care she closed her eyes as he continued to move his paws along her gray fur caressing from her neck down to her built stomach. She opened her eyes smiling up at him moving her paws along his furry chest.

"Did I mention in a rabbit's case we are always."

He smiled at her slyly.

"In heat, trust me I know that seeing that your parents have 275 kids including you."

She smiled up at him.

"So, Officer Wilde what do you have intentions on doing to me since you read me so well."

He kissed her more deeply moving his paws to her pants and undid her belt and slid it out, then he unbuttoned her pants and slid them down moving his paws further down her body, she closed her eyes as the night went on and everything in the apartment faded from sight. All they could hear was their hearts rapidly beating inside their chests as they moved across the bed. After they ended Judy fell asleep on Nick's sweat soaked fur as he ran his paws along her soft fuzzy body also soaked with sweat.

His cell rang, and he looked at the Caller Id and his eyes widened as he listened to a frantic Clawhauser on the other end.

'Nick it's awful, Bellwether, Doug, Arron, Craig, and Simon have escaped. There is still a week until you return to work what do we do? Nick are you there, are you okay? Do we need to send the paramedics over there you umm sound funny?'

Nick looked at the sleeping bunny on him and spoke in the phone trying not to sound like he was out of breath because he was after he finally let loose on his lover and partner.

'No, I am fine, you just woke me up and poor Judy fell asleep as soon as she came in tonight.'

He finally caught his breath.

'Actually, I can't return for another 13 days. Unless Chief Bogo can call the doctor and have him examine me, to clear me to return to work. Because something tells me that this next case is going to be a lot more dangerous than our previous one. I am glad that Bogo just added another member to our group we will need three of us to crack this one or even more than that. I'll call Bogo in the morning when Judy leaves for work and see if he can have me checked up. This pain killer is taking effect and I am drifting off Clawhauser goodnight and I'll be sure to tell Judy unless Bogo wants to in the morning.'

Nick hung up his cell and held the sleeping Judy in his arms as he finally drifted off to sleep.

~The next day~

Alex started his shift at Snarlbucks when a very familiar bull walked in and approached the counter. Alex was about to take the order when he looked.

"Dennis, what brings you to Zootopia? I thought you took off after you escaped from jail."

Dennis a brown bull with bits of red and cyan in his fur smiled at him with his blue eyes.

"Yes, I did escape, but am still looking to take down the bulls once and for all and any other allies they join forces with and you know it Alex. Have you heard the news yet?"

Alex shook his head.

"No, but they were already taken down by the ZPD along with some other friends of mine and Nick Wilde's, so you came to Zootopia for no reason at all."

Dennis's eyes widened.

"Nick P Wilde the most known hustler in all of Zootopia, you are joking right?"

Alex looked and shook his head.

"Actually, the former hustler. He is now a top cop of the ZPD along with his partner and lover a bunny named Judy Hopps. He, and a few of our friends took them down and put them behind bars where they belong."

Dennis pointed to the TV.

"I think you best look behind you and then you tell me if I came here for no reason at all."

Alex turned toward the big TV when he heard.

" _Just in, some well-known criminals escaped prison last night. The ones among them was Former Mayor Bellwether, Doug and Jesse the two rams that were in cahoots with the former Mayor in the Night howler case, solved by two of our finest officers in The ZPD Officers Judy Hopps and Nicolas P Wilde. Along with them Arron and Craig Cattleson, and Simon of the Bulls also escaped leads say that it was an inside job. We will keep you posted please be careful these criminals are armed and dangerous."_

 _~Back at the apartment~_

Judy woke up unable to get out of bed and she stared at the television.

"They escaped, and they think it was an inside job? How is that even possible, I must go to work but I can't move. Nick what happened when I came home last night. I woke up naked next to you and so wet and the bed too."

He smiled slyly.

"We just advanced our relationship Carrots, and I got a message on my answering machine from Chief Buffalo Butt. I need to be at the doctor by 10am today and my partner must go with me. We are going to see if I am cleared to return to work. Which I think I should be since what happened between us last night and the wound didn't open. What do you think?"

She smiled at him and kissed him.

"I think you Officer Wilde should be cleared to return to work after last night. I have never felt so alive until you and I advanced our relationship throughout the night. It felt so right, and you satisfied this bunny so well. I may be good for a few months, unless you want some more of me that is Slick?"

He smiled at her and kissed her back.

"Though how enticing that sounds, maybe we should get ready and let me go get checked to see if I am cleared to return to work. Besides I want to meet our new partner. She sounds like a fox that loved Alex a long time ago but broke up with him after she found out what he was involved in. That break up really broke Alex to pieces and if she is back in town who knows he might have a chance to get her back."

She nodded with a smile.

"We still have two more hours until you need to be there Officer Wilde. Let me make a nice breakfast for us."

He smiled at her.

"You take your shower and I think we can stop at Snarlbucks for breakfast and then head over to the doctor, how does that plan sound Carrots?"

She smiled at him with a sly smile.

"That sounds like a good plan, but you sir also need a shower we messed up the bed pretty bad. Why don't you join me in the shower Slick?"

He smiled at her.

"You are really asking for trouble Fluff. The last thing we need is to tempt ourselves being in the shower together."

She smiled moving her paws along his chest.

"Are you afraid that you won't be able to resist a round two in the shower you sly fox? Well then prove your biology wrong and join me. We will get done faster, and I will be able to change the sheets too before we head out."

He looked at her.

"Fine, but you are asking for it Carrots. Let's just hope your theory is right Fluff."

She entered the shower and put the water on and waited for Nick while she washed off her body and washed her ears. Then she felt a familiar set of arms around her waist and smiled.

"See that is not so bad is it Sly?"

He smiled as he washed her back and kissed her neck a little also causing her to moan low.

"Yes, you are right Carrots, now its your turn to wash my back."

She took the sponge and washed Nick's back smiling. Then she moved her lips to his neck and started to kiss it causing him to growl low. They finished their shower and exited the shower drying off. After she finished brushing her fur, she got dressed and stripped their bed and replaced it with new sheets.

Nick tapped her on the back pointing to his tie and Judy smiled as she got on the stool and tied it for him. Then they exited their apartment, while Nick was locking the front door Bucky looked at him.

"What we heard was a defenseless bunny screaming for her life. Can't believe you ravaged that poor innocent sweet bunny."

Nick chuckled pointing to Judy walking to the patrol car.

"You mean that poor innocent bunny, we are a couple. You seriously thought I was killing my Carrots? Wow you watch way too many Nature shows Bucky. Take your own advice, if you don't mind we have somewhere to be by 10a. Goodbye Bucky."

Judy looked at him.

"Enjoy your day at work Bucky. Come on Slick let's go before we run out of time to eat breakfast."

Nick smiled as he put his shades down and drove toward Snarlbucks. When he spotted a bull by Alex and showed his teeth. Alex ran from behind the counter.

"Whoa Nick, calm down this is Dennis Bantonson a former member of the Bulls who is willing to work with anyone that wants to take the Bulls down. Dennis this is Nick Wilde, former hustler and one of the top cops of ZPD with his umm partner Officer Judy Hopps. Someone had a long night, playing injured huh?"

He cleared his throat and nudged Nick. Nick growled at him.

"Alex now is not the time to talk like that. I just heard the news that Arron, Simon, and Craig escaped prison with Smellwether, Doug, and Jesse the main perpetrators in the Night Howler Case. It seems like they are going to team up for revenge according to that damn rabbit Savage."

Dennis looked at the fox and approached him.

"Officer Wilde I am Dennis Bantonson a former member of the Bulls and can't stand them anymore I will be more than happy to help you take them down once and for all. The good thing about having me and Alex on your side is we know everything about them and can help you get rid of them once and for all putting an end to their reaking havoc, and so many brutal murders that they were behind Predators and Preys alike. I for one am also guilty in some of those acts but am seeking atonement for my sins. Please trust me I swear I will not steer you wrong or stab you in the back."

Nick looked and shook his hoof.

"Well then, welcome to the right side of the law Mr. Bantonson, this here is my umm partner Officer Judy Hopps. Here's our card, try and find out what they are planning and call me or my partner when you get any intel you can. Finally, someone that can get in and get the information we need to take these bastards down once and for all. Thank you, Mr. Bantonson."

Dennis looked at him.

"Officer Wilde call me Dennis please. I'll try and get in under cover and help you take them down."

Alex looked at Nick's face and bought them their breakfast smiling nervously.

"It's on the house Officers. Dennis will foot the bill for your breakfast. "

At that moment Roxie walked in with her ZPD uniform on and Alex stared at her beauty and just froze. Nick pushed him into her and put his head down eating his blueberry muffin while Judy laughed at Alex's face. Nick chuckled low.

"Make a move Alex, wow seriously he forgot how to talk to girls?'"

Alex glared at Nick.

"You did that on purpose Nick, I have no words for her."

Nick shrugged after he finished his muffin and took his coffee to go.

"Let's go Carrots, I have an appointment in half and hour. Wonder why Chief Buffalo Butt pushed the briefing back till noon. Well then Officer Slye see you at the briefing this afternoon. I just might be there with Carrots today hopefully."

Judy smiled as Nick grabbed her paw and exited the coffee parlor. They drove off leaving Roxie and Alex face to face.

~At the parlor~

Roxie looked at Alex.

"You going to say something to me or just stare at me and freak me out Alex? If you have something to say it would help if you'd say it before noon. You heard Officer Wilde we have a briefing at noon."

Alex looked at her badge.

"I-I am so sorry for joining the Bulls and doing all that illegal stuff. The best thing you could've done was dump me, but you could've let me down a bit easier you know?"

She glared at him.

"You expected me to let you down easy, when your stupid gang was responsible for my sister and I becoming Orphans and having to survive on hustling as teenagers! They killed our parents in cold blood because they refused to allow them to use their business for their damn smuggling operation. Not giving a damn that they had two teen kits to take care of! You betrayed my trust Alex; how do you expect me to forgive you and give you a second chance! If you were me would you give me a second chance if I was involved in something that caused you to go through what Rixie and I went through, would you!"

Alex knew she was angry and looked in her eyes.

"Rox no I wouldn't but, what if the person that was involved in those responsible for my parents' death decided to take off after they found out and lived with guilt all their lives because they were so in love with the person who went through so much pain through their life because of an act like that. So much in love with that person that they went to court and testified against them and was placed in government protection because they testified against them and was hunted down and almost killed because they testified. Then maybe I would give that person a second chance because they are still so in love with me. Rox I never stopped loving you and still do, I can't see myself with anyone else but you please I am begging you Officer Slye give me a second chance I am a new fox and will never hurt you like that again."

Rixie appeared and looked at Roxie.

"Yes, he was a member of the Bulls, but he did go to court and bought them to justice for our parents death. But then they were released and hunted him down somehow, though he was in a government protection program. He pretty much redeemed himself because he was and still is so in love with you Rox. Give him a second chance, and if he screws it up we will personally take care of him together as sisters! And he knows damn well out of the two of us I am the toughest and will show him no mercy at all if he hurts you again!"

She showed her teeth and Alex gulped.

"Y-yes Rixie I understand. I-I promise I will never hurt either of you again. So, umm what do you say Roxie?"

He cracked his voice a little and Roxie smiled and kissed him on his cheek and smiled.

"Very well pick me up tonight eightish and we'll umm start over. See ya around Alex."

~Back at the doctor's office~

Judy was pacing back and forth waiting for Nick to come out when Roxie tapped her.

"Judy relax, the briefing isn't for another hour. I am pretty sure that Officer Wilde will be back on duty today with us. Oh, by the way he was very slick pushing my ex boyfriend into me. Well actually he isn't my ex anymore. We are back together and have a date tonight after work. So who was that bull that Nick gave the card to?"

Judy sighed as she watched the clock.

"A former member of the Bulls, going undercover to help us get some information on the joint plan with Bellwether and her Henchmen from the Night Howler Case. The 1st case that Nick and I cracked together leading up to what we are today. Who would've thought a fox and bunny falling in love no offense Rox. It was bad, I carried around fox repellant while he was helping me crack the case. I was also such a jerk after we cracked the 1st part of that case. I said some really mean things to, after he poured his heart out to me also. But he still stuck by me and helped me finally prove to Bogo that I wasn't just a cute little bunny trying to be a cop and live out my childhood dream. He helped me become the cop I am today."

Roxie smiled at her.

"Judy that was the past, this is the present all you need to do is focus on the present and the future. Keep in mind your friendship is what led you to your relationship. Which as far as I can see is very strong and nothing can break you two apart because he's a fox and you're a bunny. Love is love, no matter what your partner is."

Nick exited the doctor's office.

"Am I interrupting something Carrots?"

Judy's ears perked up.

"Nick what did the doctor say? Nick?"

He had a sad look on his face but was faking.

"I can't return to work for another 13 days sorry Carrots and Roxie looks like you two are still on parking duty."

Both their ears went down as they walked away and Nick chuckled.

"Just kidding, I am back on duty at noon today."

Judy glared at him and punched him.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Slick, you really had me thinking you couldn't return for another 13 days."

He held his shoulder.

"Ow, was that necessary geez such an emotional rabbit I swear, you know you love me."

Judy laughed.

"Yes,yes I do. Now let's head to the briefing team. We have 30 minutes to get there. Make sure you bring the note from the doctor to give to Bogo."

Roxie giggled as they made their way to the patrol car and they walked into the briefing. Nick handed Bogo the note.

"Welcome back Wilde now take a seat! Slye and Hopps you too. Now that Officer Wilde is back, each team will be working on the same case, but will be in different locations so The Bulls and Bellwether and her Henchmen don't find out we are onto them. Now the assignments.

"Wilde, Hopps, and our newest member Slye you will be teamed up with Agents Slye and Savage. Don't you open your yap Wilde. They have a lot of intel that will come in handy to the main officers on this case. Now go meet Savage and Slye and Wilde don't you dare get into it with Savage you need to get along or I will suspend you understood now go."

As they exited Nick muttered under his breath.

'Great I have to not lose my temper with that damn rabbit if he makes a play for my Carrots or I will be on suspension! I hate my life right now I swear!'

Judy grabbed his paw.

"You will be fine. He knows better not to make a play for me, you remember what happened the last time he did. I threw him into the wall after I kicked him where it hurt."

Roxie laughed at Nick's face.

"After he sees that all over both your faces I highly doubt he will try anything. Let's go meet my sister and Jack Savage and see what intel they came across."

The partners made their way to Savage's mansion to make a plan of action. Nick knocked on the door and the butler answered.

"Mr. Wilde, Miss Hopps, and Ms. Slye right this way. "

They all made their way inside and Jack glared at Nick, and Rixie nudged him.

"Stop it, we are up against a damn wall with this case. This is no time for you and Judy's boyfriend to get into it because you lost to him. Now we are a team and need to work together as a damn team! I will slam both of you I mean it. Now the plan is as follows.

Dennis Bantonson is undercover gathering information on the plan with Bellwether and her Henchmen. Arron bought his story and took him back. He is wearing a wire he thinks that Dennis took out Alex when Alex is here staying with us until the case is finally closed for good. Rox don't worry he is taking a two-week vacation. If you two go out he needs to wear a disguise that's all. Now as for you Wilde and Hopps sis, you two will stake out the warehouse and watch if they make any sudden moves. Another thing you need to know Nick is that Jayson is making a new improved night howler gun that was originally made by Doug and they have managed to get their paws on more night howlers. So, our suspicions are that they will start to make the pellets again and target predators and prey reopening the Night Howler Case."

Jack looked.

"That is our suspicion, but there is no telling when the new improved night howler gun will be completed. Therefore, you three need to stake out the warehouse. As for me and Slye we will be working hard to gather more leads to finally close this case once and for all. Also, Wilde one thing that Bantonson overheard was that one of the police at the ZPD that you are friends with is planning on stealing the original gun and planting your fur in the box trying to get you out of the way. But that is all he heard, don 't worry too much about that just yet. Just be aware of who you socialize with and be extremely careful. Right now, you three need to focus on that warehouse and call in with any suspicious activity. So that is our plan that will go into effect starting tomorrow night. To be safe all three of you stay here tonight. If that is okay with you Wilde."


	13. Chapter 13

Partnership Like No Other

Ch. 14

"Plan of Action"

Later that night Roxie stayed up with Alex watching a movie as everyone else went to sleep. They decided to have a movie night in Savage's vast mansion for their 1st date. Rixie entered the living room looking at her sister.

"Make sure you don't stay up to late. Remember Officer Slye you have a stakeout with your partners, you will need your rest."

Roxie looked up from Alex's chest and smiled at her sister.

"Yes, I know Rix, I won't stay up too late. Where is everyone else it is awfully quiet?"

Rixie smiled at her sister.

"Everyone is already asleep Rox, the three of us are the only ones awake right now. You know me I don't sleep much. Anyway, I am going to my room to try and sleep, not too late."

Roxie looked up and smiled at her sister.

"Yes, Rix goodnight to you."

~In Nick and Judy's room~

Judy smiled at Nick as her head was on his furry chest while he held her tight.

"You believe it Nick our first stake out. I just hope the outcome is a success I don't like to fail after coming so far."

He smiled at her as he held her.

"Carrots, we won't fail we are the top two cops in the ZPD. Besides we have Rixie's sister, Roxie on our side and other friends we can always call on for back up. You worry too much you are so lucky I love you."

She looked at him smiling.

"I am a bunny, we are always worrying. You should know this by now my sly fox I love so much. Let's get some rest, we will need it stakeouts can last hours on what I heard."

Nick looked her in her eyes.

"And that is a bad thing? Carrots get some rest will you. Carrots."

He looked down and saw her fast asleep already and smiled as he also drifted off to sleep holding her in his arms tightly. The next morning Nick was awakened by an alarm and hit snooze holding Judy closer in his arms. Jack entered and shook them both. Nick growled as he felt Jack touch him.

"Damn you, Savage what the hell you do that for! You scared the daylights out of me, we'll be down in 10 minutes. Don't ever sneak up behind a sleeping fox, you will be killed. Now go downstairs, I said we'll be right down."

Jack exited the room and made his way downstairs where Rixie and Roxie were already at the table. He held his chest as Nick's words repeated in his head.

'Damn Savage don't ever sneak up behind a sleeping fox you will get killed now go! We'll be right down.'

Rixie looked at her partner.

"Savage, you okay? Yo answer me, you look like something scared the crap out of you."

Jack looked at Rixie.

"That damn fox Wilde tried to kill me! I don't think he can be trusted in this operation!"

Nick and Judy came downstairs and he shot Jack a glare.

"You woke me up from a deep sleep you damn annoying rabbit! I didn't try to kill you, I'll show you! Get over here!"

Judy held him back.

"Nick enough, we are all on the same team here no more fighting I mean it. Now calm down please. Let's go over the plan, Nick stop."

Rixie shook her head and Roxie just shrugged asking.

"Umm Rix, are those two enemies or something? Nick looks like he wants to kill him and what exactly is Judy to Nick?"

Rixie shook her head.

"Nick is Judy's partner and her boyfriend also, and Jack wants to steal her away from him. But he needs to stop being this way or the whole operation will be a damn fail! Now everyone shut the hell up and let's go over the damn plan I mean it Ill slam both of you!"

Nick shot Jack one last glare and looked over the plan.

"So, our car will be outside, and we just watch the warehouse for any suspicious activity right Rix? We just sit in the car and do nothing I am lost clue me in."

Rixie sighed.

"You three will be in the car watching the warehouse for any suspicious activity, if you see any you will radio Chief Bogo and wait for his instructions to move in get it or not?"

Nick thought for a second.

"Okay so we are the eyes, for the next step and can't move without the okay from Chief Buffalo Butt!"

Rixie looked at him and nodded.

"Yes Wilde, with the eyes we can decipher our next move and take those damn bulls and the others out before a new out of control case is able to start. If they succeed in their plan this will be a worse situation than the Night howler case. So, no making rational or stupid moves watch the warehouse and keep us all updated."

Judy's eyes widened.

"Worse than the Night howler case! Are you serious Rixie? Oh no we can't let that happen Nick."

Nick looked at her.

"Yes, I know Carrots we can't allow that and will not allow it. Is the place at least bugged so we can hear what's going on inside?"

Rixie nodded.

"Yes, Wilde Dennis took care of that already, in this bag is everything you will need. Now go get ready and let's do this."

He looked at her.

"We are ready Rixie, that one over there better stop trying to piss me off! I will not go savage dammit!"

Jack looked.

"I hope not, cause if you do you will attack the one you love first! You are a predator Afterall!"

Nick growled and went after Jack grabbing his tie.

"Say it one more time and I will show you how dangerous of a fox I am. Keep it up you jerk Savage, you're just mad because she chose me over you!"

Rixie came in between both and growled.

"I said enough, now I mean it! Wilde, Roxie, and Hopps just go to the stakeout and Wilde keep a cool head. Remember what our goal is and ignore the ignorance of my partner here! We'll keep in touch good luck."

Nick, Judy, and Roxie made their way out to the unmarked vehicle. Judy took the keys.

"Come on team let's do this."

She pulled up to the warehouse and Nick took out the bag and turned it on as he put the volume up, so they could hear.

"Shh guys they are talking Roxie, put these on. Carrots you too."

~In the meantime,~

Arron paced back and forth watching as the new Night howler gun was being made and smiled laughing menacingly.

"Just think right after this is complete the first target will be that fox that hurt my brother Craig."

Bellwether looked at him.

"Excuse you Mr. Cattleson, but I will get that dumb fox and that fluffy bunny not you. I have the connections you need to make those pellets. I also have the perfect plan on how we shoot him also after one of my spies initiate the 1st stage that is. That stupid fox won't even know what hit him, and then that bunny will be torn to pieces by him in front of Bogo."

Dennis overheard them speaking and went in the attic and radioed Nick.

"Officer Wilde, Hopps, and Slye are you guys online? There is a spy at the ZPD that is supposed to initiate the 1st stage of their plan. Wilde stay aware of your surroundings, including anything you drink or eat."

Wilde radioed back.

"Loud and clear Dennis I heard the plan, unfortunately my partners knocked out and missed the details. Should I radio Buffalo Butt, or wait till I get more information? Oh, shit hang up we need to duck one of the damn bulls is coming out of the building. Call me back if you hear any clues on who is the spy at the ZPD please Wilde out!"

He ducked covering both his partners as Craig exited the building and approached the car. He waited till he went back inside to sit back up waking up Judy and Roxie. He sighed with relief looking at them both with his arms crossed.

"Well nice of you two to join, you just missed a big bunch of information. Carrots they have a spy at the ZPD and guess who the spy's target is? Take one guess."

Judy looked at him.

"Chief Bogo, Fangmeyer, Nick who is it tell me."

He looked at her with a mean face.

"Me, because I am a predator dating a prey. Obviously Smellwether figured it out that day with our little plan. I have no damn clue who the hell it is and when they will make a move. Dennis can't give me any information either, this is just great!"

Judy hugged him tightly.

"Nick, look at me no way will you get that fooled so easily. You are not a dumb fox, you never were. Why do you think I fell so in love with you during the Night howler Case? Though I did say some mean things and almost lost you as a friend. It was your plan that got us the evidence and cunningness that got Bellwether caught."

He remembered and smiled at her.

"Yes, I know and your family's delicious blueberries, and that whole scene where she actually thought I killed you and that pen of yours. That pen that started everything, I believe your first hustle sweetheart?"

She smiled at him

"Yes, I learned from the best…Nick shh. They are speaking again."

Nick, Roxie and Judy listened.

~In his laboratory~

Jason was working on the new and improved night howler gun when he called.

"Mr. Cattleson, how will we try this new gun out? We need a target to make sure it works don't we before we use it on that bothersome fox Wilde, a shame a former hustler turned cop!"

Arron looked at him.

"We will figure that out when the time comes. Right now, focus on completing it Jason!" He slammed his hoof on the desk as he yelled!

"No more stupid questions or I'll make you hurt, I will not put up with a failure! Now back to work!"

Jason looked and went back to work.

"So, when does that umm spy in the ZPD do his part? Or Ms. Former Mayor doesn't know how to make a move when she was outsmarted by a lil bunny."

Bellwether glared at him.

"For your information he makes his move tomorrow after the briefing. He distracts that dumb fox and puts something in his morning coffee and takes his key. Takes the night howler gun from evidence and plants that idiot's fur and our #1 cop gets put in jail leaving poor Judy the defenseless bunny she is and back to parking duty!"

Doug laughed.

"You think it will be that easy? You aren't thinking straight right now, if he outsmarted you in the night howler case, right?"

Bellwether looked.

"Yes, but that was almost 6 months ago. My spy is one of his best friends at the ZPD, he will never suspect anything. It is one of the cops that he, that lil bunny and their new partner are always hanging out with. Trust me it will work you just work on those pellets and let me handle that fox!"


End file.
